Bad Idea (traduction Emily F6)
by Aladine98
Summary: Deux mois après la fête ratée du dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella, Jasper ne peut plus supporter la dépression dans laquelle est plongée a famille. Espérant arranger quelque peu les choses, il revient à Forks. Il se trouve alors confronté aux conséquences de la décision d'Edward.
1. Jasper

**Traduction Bad Idea Emily F.6**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, nor any of the characters in this story. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. I don't own this story neither, I only assure the translation.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, qui n'est pas de moi. Je voulais seulement m'entraîner en anglais. J'apprécie le style d'Emily F.6, et, avec son accord, je traduirai sûrement quelques-unes de ses histoires. J'espère que les francophones apprécieront. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de conseils pour la traduction.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Partie I

Jasper

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de penser à la dernière fois où j'avais vu cette fille… Mais même maintenant, debout à l'extérieur de sa maison, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à repartir. Je devais vérifier si elle allait bien. Je devais… Je devais m'excuser. Tout était de ma faute, et je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que j'étais désolé. Cela faisait deux mois, deux longs mois que je vivais avec ma famille désormais abattue, toute la famille sauf Edward, que je blâmais tout autant que moi-même. A quoi pensait-il, en l'abandonnant ainsi ? Il l'aimait, et je n'avais jamais senti mon frère plus profondément affligé que quand il était revenu et avait demandé à ce que nous partions tous. Plus d'une fois, les jours suivants le déménagement, je l'avais surpris à courir en direction des bois, dévasté à en juger par ses émotions, et j'étais alors certain qu'il s'éloignait de la maison afin de pouvoir pleurer seul. Et puis il était parti… il nous avait bien sûr ordonné avant son départ de ne pas lier contact… Esmé et Carlisle avaient été bouleversés. Ce n'est que lorsque j'avais trouvé Alice, recroquevillée en boule sur notre lit, sanglotant douloureusement, que j'avais finalement réalisé que je ne pouvais pas le faire… Je ne pouvais pas leur infliger cela, à elle, à Bella, à notre famille. Edward ne pouvait pas nous faire tous du mal ainsi pour ensuite partir.

Je m'étais allongé aux côtés d'Alice sur le lit, je l'avais prise dans mes bras et je l'avais suppliée de me dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait fallu un certain temps pour la convaincre, mais j'étais au bout du compte parvenu à apprendre que Bella lui avait envoyé des E-mails… E-mails qu'elle avait eu à retourner à son destinataire à l'aide d'un logiciel illégal qui faisait apparaître ces messages comme non-parvenus à destination. Mais, par le ton qui y était employé, il était clair que Bella était ravagée par les événements… et Alice en était malade. Mais cela n'affectait pas seulement ma femme. Emmett se comportait différemment. Il ne voulait plus se battre avec moi, ou jouer aux jeux vidéo. La plupart du temps, il s'asseyait devant la télévision, fixant un point dans l'espace, ses émotions lourdes et désagréables, ignorant le reste de la famille. Rosalie, perplexe face au comportement de son compagnon, avait essayé de le convaincre d'abandonner sa place devant la télévision pour l'accompagner dans leur chambre, et de cela avaient résulté une dispute et la disparition d'Emmett pendant toute une semaine. J'avais été inquiet qu'il ne retourne à Forks, mais Alice nous avait assurés qu'il se contentait de se défouler et de chasser. Après son retour, son comportement était en partie revenu à la normale, mais il refusait de parler à Edward… Jusqu'au jour où Edward nous quitta.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient plus affectés qu'ils ne voulaient bien le montrer. J'avais senti qu'ils commençaient à éprouver pour Bella la même affection que celle qu'ils prodiguaient au reste de leurs enfants, et Carlisle avait commencé à la voir comme sa fille. Nous avions tous remarqué son affection pour elle, et si nous avions eu besoin d'une raison supplémentaire pour l'accueillir dans la famille, l'amour de nos parents pour elle lui aurait assuré une place inébranlable en son sein. Encore une fois, il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'eux. Emmett avait succombé au charme de la petite humaine et la considérait comme sa petite sœur qu'il devait protéger et taquiner. Alice s'était bien sûr également entichée d'elle, décidant qu'elles seraient meilleures amies et sœurs. Moi-même, je devais avouer que je m'étais attaché à la jeune fille, surtout parce qu'il était impossible de faire autrement à moins d'être aveuglé par les préjugés… comme Rosalie. Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais rencontrée, où j'avais pour la première fois senti son amicalité hésitante, son appréhension face à moi, qui résultait plus d'une crainte d'être rejetée que d'une peur en tant que telle… bref, depuis ce fameux jour, j'avais voulu qu'elle soit heureuse avec nous. Il était évident pour moi – ou bien cela l'avait été avant qu'Edward n'agisse de manière aussi stupide – qu'elle allait faire partie de la famille de façon permanente, et cette conviction était justifiée par les visions persistantes d'Alice.

Désormais, alors que je me trouvais à l'extérieur de la maison, grimpant jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre, je me sentais davantage dans la peau d'un membre inquiet d'une famille venu veiller sur elle plutôt que dans celle d'un voyeur malsain… Je chassai cette dernière pensée de mon esprit et grimpai facilement le long du mur pour ensuite m'accrocher au rebord de sa fenêtre. Bien que ce fût un vendredi après-midi, sa camionnette était stationnée dans l'allée.

La voiture de police de son père n'était pas là, et je pouvais seulement présumer qu'il était au travail, ou bien à la pêche… Bella avait passé beaucoup de week-ends chez nous durant l'été parce que son père était parti pêcher avec Billy Black. Regardant par la fenêtre, je trouvai sa chambre dans le même état que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue… peut-être un peu moins bien rangée. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte que, en réalité, rien n'était semblable. Sa maigre collection de CD et de DVD avait disparu, il n'y avait pas un seul livre en vue et son lecteur CD se trouvait sur le sol à côté d'une boîte avec des fils que je reconnus immédiatement. Je grimaçai. _La stéréo_ , réalisai-je avec douleur, puis je pensais à la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer pour en arriver à une telle extrémité.

Mais ce n'était pas sa chambre, ni la réalisation que ses livres, ses CD et ses films avaient disparu qui me dérangeait le plus. C'était elle. Elle était allongée sur son lit, faisant face au mur, les yeux fermés même si elle ne dormait pas. Son visage était amaigri, sans expression, et je me figeai sur place lorsque je pris en considération sa pâle figure, les cernes foncés, comme des ombres sous ses yeux, les traces rouges sur ses joues. _Est-elle malade ?_ Je ne pouvais dire. Je n'étais certainement pas un médecin, et je n'avais jamais non plus étudié la médecine humaine comme mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. _Cela expliquerait sa mine affreuse_. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. _S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pitié, pitié, ne faites pas de moi celui qui lui a infligé cela._ Parce qu'au fond, je savais que c'était de ma faute. J'ouvris doucement la fenêtre, prenant une grande inspiration de l'air de sa chambre saturée de son odeur qui n'était pas aussi forte que dans mes souvenirs. J'étais tout de même rassuré d'avoir chassé sur le chemin. La brûlure au fond de ma gorge était inconfortable, mais pas insupportable, et je pris une seconde pour me féliciter avant d'ouvrir un peu plus la fenêtre, juste assez pour me glisser silencieusement à l'intérieur. Pourtant, même lorsque je posai le pied sur le sol, elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ni même ne remua. Je m'approchai avec hésitation, marquant une pause avant de décider de ne pas la toucher. Si elle ne savait pas que j'étais ici, alors l'alerter de ma présence en approchant trop près ne donnerait rien de bon à la fin.

Je pris une seconde pour analyser ses émotions, surpris de ne pas avoir plus tôt été frappé par la force de celles-ci. Bella ressentait les choses fortement pour une humaine, presque toujours positivement d'après ce que j'avais pu en juger. Elle était généralement heureuse autour de nous, bien qu'elle fût souvent effrayée par Rosalie. Mais, désormais, elle était… presque vide. Je ressentais ses émotions comme je ressentirais les émotions d'un être comateux. Elles étaient à peine présentes, muettes, un inextricable bourbier d'insensibilité duquel je pouvais à peine tirer quelque chose. Mais une chose était certaine : elle souffrait, mais rejetait cette souffrance de telle sorte qu'elle ne devait même plus en être consciente. Réalisant que me tenir là, à la fixer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, était quelque peu pernicieux, je décidai de l'appeler. "Bella ?" dis-je doucement, utilisant mes propres émotions pour l'atteindre. Si elle était malade, alors j'irais trouver de l'aide, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler d'abord. "Bella ?" dis-je un peu plus fort lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, à ma première tentative. Je me décidai à aller vers elle et touchai son épaule par-dessus les couvertures qui la recouvraient. "Bella." Cette fois, je parlai normalement, commençant à m'inquiéter de l'absence de réponse. "Eh, Bella, tu m'entends ?" Ses émotions se modifièrent légèrement, un éclair de confusion, de surprise, puis se turent de nouveau. En soupirant, je m'agenouillai près du lit et touchai son visage avec une main qui, j'en étais conscient, allait lui sembler froide, et elle sursauta légèrement, se dégageant. "Bella, ouvre les yeux", ordonnai-je gentiment, ignorant la brûlure dans ma gorge. Mon inquiétude était à ce moment précis plus forte que ma soif. "Allez, Bella. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour venir te voir. Tu ne peux pas me regarder ?" demandai-je sur un ton gentiment taquin, et j'essayai de l'entourer de confort et d'affection. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux avec hésitation, me regardant avec une émotion que je ne parvins pas vraiment à identifier. "Bonjour Bella", la saluai-je en retirant ma main et en lui souriant légèrement.

Elle me regarda avec stupeur, se recroquevillant sur elle-même comme pour se protéger. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je gentiment, tentant de l'atteindre à nouveau, mais elle referma les yeux, et, l'espace d'une seconde, je fus secoué par ses émotions… Une agonie saisissante, de la douleur, un sentiment d'abandon ainsi qu'un éclat d'espoir qui fut vite réduit à néant. Je serrai la mâchoire, essayant d'y mettre de l'ordre, mais tout disparut soudainement de nouveau. Je m'autorisai à la toucher encore une fois, caressant son visage qui me sembla alors brûlant, même si les humains étaient toujours très chauds comparés à moi. "Allez, Bella. Parle-moi," suppliai-je. Elle secoua la tête et cacha son visage dans son oreiller. Elle grimaça, et je sentis une vague de douleur émanant d'elle. "Bella, je suis tellement désolé". Je décidai de me lancer à l'eau et m'excuser. Je lui devais certainement cela et méritais sa haine envers moi, mais j'espérais qu'elle essaierait de comprendre… cela lui ressemblait bien. "Je comprendrais si tu ne peux pas me pardonner…" Je m'interrompis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, les yeux pleins de larmes qui débordèrent quelques secondes plus tard. "N'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal". En vérité, ses émotions n'avaient pour moi aucun sens. Elle secoua la tête et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau, m'incitant à replacer ma main sur sa joue. "Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens. S'il te plaît, Bella", l'implorai-je alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Mon inquiétude ne fit que se renforcer.

"Pas réel", gémit-elle dans l'oreiller, et, de confusion, je fronçai les sourcils. Je fus choqué quand elle s'expliqua plus clairement. "T'es pas réel".

"Je ne suis pas… Quoi ? Pas réel ?" Je secouai la tête, incrédule. "Es-tu malade, Bella ?" demandai-je, de plus en plus inquiet, ma main sur sa joue.

"T'es parti. T'es pas réel". Je grimaçai à l'entente de la douleur dans cette affirmation, et je me demandai soudain combien de fois elle avait pu rêver du retour de l'un d'entre nous. Je serrai les dents, de nouveau plein de rage contre mon frère et moi-même.

"Regarde-moi". Je m'assis sur le lit à son côté, me penchant vers elle, et encadrai son visage de mes mains. "Je suis réel, Bella. Je suis aussi très inquiet". Elle secoua la tête, et le peu d'espoir qu'elle ressentait s'anéantit, et je dus lutter contre sa douleur. "Non, Bella, écoute-moi. Je suis réel. Tu peux sentir mes mains.". J'attrapai une de ses mains et la pressai juste assez fort pour rassembler ses doigts. "Tu vois ? Je suis réel. Je suis revenu pour venir te voir… ou plutôt pour m'excuser." Elle cessa de secouer la tête, me fixant avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte, et je pressai sa main de nouveau. Je fus surpris lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de moi et lâcha ma main pour jeter ses bras autour de mon cou, son visage brûlant contre mon épaule de manière que je savais inconfortable pour elle. Les sanglots faisaient convulser son corps, mais ce n'était pas les pleurs de souffrance qui m'atteignirent le plus… C'étaient ses émotions.

Comme si un barrage se fût brisé en moi, je fus soudain envahi de douleur, de chagrin, d'abandon, de vide et d'un millier d'autres émotions douloureuses qui me firent me raidir. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ma mâchoire se contracta à cette sensation qui m'atteignait physiquement, à ma grande surprise. De peur qu'elle pense que j'étais de nouveau en train de la rejeter, je m'efforçai de lever les bras et d'en entourer Bella, jusqu'à ce que mes mains soient figées sur son dos. J'ouvris soudainement les yeux lorsque je réalisai que je pouvais facilement sentir ses os sous mes paumes. _A-t-elle au moins mangé depuis que nous sommes partis ?!_ criai-je intérieurement, alors conscient que nos actions avaient causé bien plus de dommages que nous ne le pensions. _A quelle fréquence les humains doivent-ils manger, déjà ? Plusieurs fois dans la journée, il me semble… Devrais-je l'emmener à l'hôpital ? Je devrais plutôt appeler Carlisle._ J'avais pris ma décision. Mon père était au travail quand j'avais décidé de partir au beau milieu de la nuit, en laissant seulement une note pour Alice. Je n'avais pas été sûr alors de ce que je ferais après ma visite à Bella, mais de toute façon, il n'en était plus question désormais. Repartir n'était pas une option. Nous l'avions entraînée dans nos vies, nous l'avions accueillie dans notre famille nous ne pouvions pas l'abandonner ainsi, quelles que soient les pensées d'Edward à ce sujet.

Je fus assez surpris lorsque sa respiration ralentit je réalisai qu'elle avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je la rallongeai doucement sur les oreillers, tout en tirant les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, puis je me levai du lit. Je fis une rapide inspection de la chambre, lâchant un soupir face à l'absence de toutes les choses qu'elle aimait avant, et qui auraient dû se trouver là, puis je quittai la pièce pour me rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche.

Dans notre famille, nous devions respecter quelques règles. Ne pas tuer les humains était la première sur la liste, une règle très importante. Ne pas se montrer aux humains les jours de beau temps, ou nous révéler de toute autre manière, était aussi une règle primordiale. Il existait d'autres règles, la plupart décidées sans concertation, non officielles. Nous respections Carlisle et Esmé, nous leur obéissions si l'occasion l'exigeait, bien qu'il fût rare que nous devions agir contre notre gré. Ils n'aimaient pas quand nous nous battions dans la maison, alors nos revanches personnelles s'effectuaient généralement à l'extérieur, et assez loin afin de ne pas inquiéter Esmé. On attendait également de nous de limiter nos achats ostentatoires à un minimum (voitures, ordinateurs performants et chers, îles…), même si notre argent était géré à merveille sur le marché des actions, et le salaire de Carlisle n'était pas négligeable. Nous devions jouer au mieux nos rôles de bons étudiants et nous efforcer de rester hors des ennuis lorsque nous étions à l'école.

Mais, l'une de nos règles officieuses les plus importantes était que nous étions obligés de répondre au téléphone quand nous n'étions pas partis chasser. Carlisle et Esmé nous aimaient, et rien ne les inquiétait plus que leurs enfants ne répondent pas au téléphone. Les numéros de chacun des membres de la famille étaient enregistrés sur nos appareils, et nous devions obligatoirement répondre quand il y avait du réseau. Ainsi, nous pouvions garder contact, au cas où… Je n'avais pas respecté cette règle. Regardant l'écran de mon téléphone, je me rendis compte que j'avais deux appels manqués de Carlisle, un d'Emmett, quatre d'Esmé et six d'Alice. Je grimaçai face à ce dernier chiffre, mais je décidai que, pour le bien de Bella, je devais appeler d'abord Carlisle.

"As-tu parlé à Alice ?" Les premiers mots de Carlisle me décontenancèrent, et je fronçai les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

"Pas encore… Elle va bien ?"

"Elle est folle d'inquiétude !" s'exclama Carlisle.

"Ne peut-elle pas me voir ?" demandai-je, surpris. Je pensais qu'Alice m'aurait devancé pour annoncer les nouvelles à Carlisle à propos de Bella.

"Elle a du mal à voir Forks en ce moment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, Jasper. A quoi pensais-tu ?"

J'ignorai sa réprimande. Il pourrait me rouspéter plus tard. "Nous devons revenir à Forks", lui dis-je simplement, ma voix implorante. "Carlisle, tu ne sais pas ce que cela lui fait."

Il marqua une pause et je pus imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentit. "Donc tu l'as vue ?"

"Je suis chez elle. Carlisle, elle a une mine affreuse ! Je pense qu'elle est malade."

"A-t-elle de la fièvre ?" Je savais que ce ton soudainement professionnel était son moyen de combattre le stress et l'inquiétude. Je secouai la tête, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne pourrais dire…"

"Bon. Se sent-elle mal ? Mal à l'estomac ? A-t-elle du mal à manger ?" Je fermai les yeux, frustré de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses questions.

"Carlisle, la seule interaction que j'ai eue avec Bella, ce fut lorsque j'essayais de la convaincre que je n'étais pas le fruit d'une hallucination ou d'un rêve, puis je l'ai tenue pendant cinq minutes alors qu'elle pleurait, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Je ne sais rien, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait mangé depuis que nous sommes partis et elle est… une loque émotionnelle." Je marquai une pause, laissant Carlisle le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

"Où est son père ?"

"Pas ici, en tout cas. Elle était au lit quand je suis arrivé."

"Mais… il est seulement quinze heures à Forks !" sa voix exprimait toute sa surprise.

"Ouais, je sais." J'entendis la respiration de Bella changer et levai les yeux au plafond. "Je crois qu'elle se réveille."

"Essaie de la faire parler, Jasper. Prends sa température : il devrait y avoir un thermomètre dans la salle de bain. Donne-lui de la soupe et vois si elle peut la garder. Elle a l'air d'en avoir bien besoin… Donne-lui seulement du bouillon pour le moment." Je gardai le silence, me demandant comme j'allais faire tout cela. "Il devrait y avoir du bouillon de poulet dans les placards, mets-le au micro-ondes, dans un bol. Quant au thermomètre, place-le sous sa langue, puis appuie sur le bouton. Ensuite, attends jusqu'à ce qu'il bipe. Si sa température est au-dessus de quarante, emmène-la immédiatement à l'hôpital. Je dois aller parler à mon chef…"

"Tout va bien ?"

"Je quitte le travail. Je serai là dès que je le peux. Je dois juste appeler Esmé."

Ce fut avec un soulagement décuplé que je rejoignis Bella dans sa chambre, mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Elle était roulée en boule et sanglotait. "Bella ?" Elle se retourna prestement, me fixant avec de grands yeux, et je m'assis à ses côtés. Je pris sa main et soupirai quand ses bras vinrent se refermer autour de moi. Cette manière qu'elle avait de s'accrocher à ma chemise m'inquiétait vraiment. "Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"T'es réel", gémit-elle, et je m'éloignai doucement d'elle, détestant lui faire du mal.

"Bien sûr que je suis réel. Nous avons déjà dépassé cette étape." Je commençais à me lever. Elle s'agrippait à moi, visiblement de toutes se forces, mais ses mains ne formaient que des poings lâches autour de ma chemise. "Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Je ne pars pas", promis-je, me dirigeant avec hésitation vers la porte tandis que ses mains retombaient sur son corps, ses émotions de retour au vide et à la douleur. Je me dépêchai d'aller à la salle de bain et de fouiller dans les tiroirs et l'armoire à pharmacie, où je finis par trouver un bâton blanc avec un bout arrondi et un petit écran digital qui prit vie avec un bip lorsque j'appuyai sur le bouton.

Me dépêchant de revenir dans la pièce où elle reposait contre les oreillers, son visage trempé de larmes, je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle, me demandant par quelle étape commencer pour prendre sa température. "Euh… Tu peux ouvrir la bouche ?" demandai-je en lui montrant le thermomètre et soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'elle n'eut pas l'air de me prendre pour un idiot. Ouvrant la bouche et élevant la langue, elle s'appuya à nouveau contre les oreillers et ferma les yeux, le thermomètre en bouche. Je devinais que ce n'était pas douloureux, ni même inconfortable, puisqu'elle avait l'air de se rendormir. Après une minute, la chose bipa et je la retirai doucement de la bouche de Bella, tout en lisant l'écran.

Ses émotions exprimaient pour la plupart de la crainte et de la confusion. Je posai le thermomètre sur la table et la regardai. "Bella, je ne vais pas disparaître. Ne t'inquiète pas." Son visage fut instantanément marqué par une expression de reproche et je célébrai intérieurement cette petite victoire, ce petit trait de la jeune fille que j'avais connue auparavant, cette même jeune fille qui était capable d'enguirlander un vampire. "Ecoute, nous pourrons parler de cela plus tard. Là, tout de suite, nous devons parler de toi." Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. "Je pense que tu es malade, Bella. Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu mal ?"

"J'sais pas." Sa réponse était quelque peu apathique, et mon inquiétude me fit me mordiller la lèvre. Je n'étais pas médecin. Je n'étais pas psychologue. Je n'avais jamais rien étudié de tout cela ! Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle ne se comportait pas normalement, et je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de son traumatisme émotionnel ou bien à cause de la maladie qu'elle pouvait avoir.

"Bon…" Je me penchai pour baisser les couvertures et glissai un bras sous ses épaules et un autre sous ses genoux. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, et la nourrir semblait la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Elle commença à frissonner aussitôt que je la soulevai du lit, et je grimaçai à son poids. Elle était ridiculement légère, plus légère même qu'avant. Je me dépêchai de descendre les escaliers et la plaçai sur un canapé dans le salon, d'où elle pouvait avoir un point de vue sur la cuisine. Je l'enroulai dans un plaid et lui demandai si elle avait envie d'un peu de soupe, mais je vis avec inquiétude ses yeux se fermer encore une fois. "Ce sera donc de la soupe", marmonnai-je. J'allai à la cuisine et trouvai du bouillon de volaille. J'en versai le contenu dans un bol que je mis au micro-onde.

Je sentis sa gêne et me retournai lorsqu'elle sembla revenir à la vie, s'asseyant et me regardant. "Je… Tu n'es pas obligé de…"

"Reste." ordonnai-je fermement. "Je pense que tu es malade, et tu as besoin de te reposer. Je m'occupe du reste." Une sonnerie m'annonça que le micro-onde avait fini de réchauffer le bouillon et j'en sortis le bol, saisissant au passage une cuillère pour lui porter le tout. "Mange", ordonnai-je, décidant que ma seule option, la voyant regarder le bol avec désintérêt, était de ne pas faire passer mes paroles pour une simple suggestion.

"J'ai pas…" commença-t-elle. Je tentai d'avoir l'air sévère mais ce n'était pas facile : elle avait une mine terrible, elle s'appuyait faiblement contre le dossier du canapé, ses bras mollement resserrés autour d'elle, la couverture sur ses cuisses, tout son corps tremblant d'un froid qu'elle seule pouvait ressentir.

"Bon. Ouvre la bouche", insistai-je, un peu plus délicatement cette fois. Après quelques instants, elle obéit, et une autre vague de gêne me heurta de plein fouet, si bien que je m'interrogeai. Elle était tout juste consciente pour se rendre compte de ma présence, et pourtant elle savait comment être embarrassée face à mes essais maladroits pour la nourrir ? Je lui fis manger quelques cuillères de soupe, m'y prenant doucement pour ne pas l'étouffer, me demandant comment les humains pouvaient avoir assez de patience pour passer tant de temps à se nourrir. Au bout d'un moment, elle secoua la tête, se détournant lorsque je tentai de lui faire avaler une autre cuillerée de soupe, et je posai le bol sur le sol avant de mieux la recouvrir de la couverture. "Tu te sens mieux ?" demandai-je, espérant que le bouillon de volaille soit la recette miracle pour la guérir… Mais elle se contenta de secouer la tête et se pelotonna dans la couverture. "Carlisle va bientôt arriver, il va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ? Où est ton père ?"

"Parti", marmonna-t-elle, les paupières visiblement lourdes.

"Où ?" demandai-je, m'efforçant de rester patient. Qui a dit qu'immortalité allait de pair avec une patience infinie ? Je soupirai en mon for intérieur quand elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. "Bella, où est parti ton père ?"

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder distraitement. "Mmm ?" Je soupirai, espérant que Carlisle arriverait bientôt. Je me fustigeai à cause de cette pensée.

 _Ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est malade ! Arrête de faire le con. Si c'est de la faute de quelqu'un, c'est bien la tienne, Jasper Whitlock._ Je me hasardai à poser ma main sur son visage brûlant, surpris lorsque Bella sembla apprécier le contact. "Bella, où est parti ton père ?". Elle cligna des yeux, sembla réfléchir, puis me regarda de nouveau.

"Il est parti pêcher. Tout le week-end, avec Billy… Il est parti." Je pouvais discerner la souffrance, la douleur dont étaient emprunts ses mots, et je devinai que Charlie ne gérait pas bien la situation. Il semblait avoir totalement abandonné la partie.

"Bon. Nous allons prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Vous êtes partis." Sa voix reflétait plus de douleur que de colère, et je plaçai ma main sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

"Ma faute", murmura-t-elle, sur le point de s'endormir encore une fois. Ses émotions, auparavant si douloureuses que je ne pouvais pas y faire grand-chose, se calmaient peu à peu, et j'essayai de les apaiser encore plus. "J'suis désolée, Jasper." Sa voix se heurta lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom, et elle reposa sa tête contre mon épaule. "J'étais stupide… désolée."

"Bella…" je secouai la tête, la serrant contre moi. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, darlin*", murmurai-je en pressant délicatement ses épaules. "Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je te le promets." Je déposai un baiser au sommet de son crâne, la berçant tandis que les larmes tombaient de ses yeux. "C'était ma faute, Bella. Ma faute, et celle d'Edward, et je suis terriblement désolé." Je regardai ses yeux se refermer, sa tête retombant sur le canapé. Les larmes coulaient toujours à travers ses cils, et je lui essuyai délicatement les yeux, la tenant serrée contre moi jusqu'à ce que le téléphone vibre dans ma poche.

En faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Bella, je me levai du canapé et me rendis à la cuisine, où je décrochai. "Je suis en route. Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda Carlisle en guise de salutation.

"Sa température était de trente-neuf degrés. C'est mauvais ?"

"Pas très bon, en tout cas… Mais si nous parvenons à la faire baisser, tout ira bien. A-t-elle avalé quelque chose ?"

"Oui… plus de la moitié d'un bol de bouillon. Ses émotions changent. Au début, elle était presque insensible, ensuite elle souffrait terriblement. Mais elle commence à se calmer un peu. Elle a l'air d'avoir froid, cependant."

"Sûrement dû à la fièvre. Pendant un moment, elle aura des frissons, l'instant d'après elle aura chaud, alors garde un œil sur elle." Carlisle souffla, inquiet. "C'est bon signe qu'elle ait pu avaler quelque chose. A-t-elle des problèmes pour dormir ?"

"Non, elle dort en ce moment."

Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment, avant de demander : "Lui as-tu dit que je venais ?"

"Oui." Carlisle était silencieux mais je savais ce qu'il demandait par là. "Elle n'a pas vraiment réagi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait cru. Honnêtement, je ne pense même pas qu'elle me croie réellement ici. Elle souffre, Carlisle. Son père est sorti pour le week-end avec Billy, mais il aurait dû savoir…" J'étais frustré. "J'ai du mal à comprendre. Comment a-t-il pu la laisser tomber à ce point ? Elle souffre tellement !"

"Je serai là dans la matinée, plus tôt si je le peux. Appelle Alice. Elle est malade d'inquiétude."

* * *

* Je conserve les surnoms affectifs anglais, il y en a trop et ça peut donner des choses vraiment bizarres en français. Darlin', ou darling, est toujours attribué à Jasper dans les fictions de Twilight, sûrement parce qu'il vient du Sud.

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous a plu. La suite plus tard, le temps de tout traduire (elle écrit beaucoup), peut-être la semaine prochaine, peut-être avant.


	2. Carlisle

**Bonjour! Voici la deuxième partie de la partie I. Je coupe un peu, parce que sinon c'est super long (une partie doit bien faire 20 pages sur Word...). N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, que ce soit pour Emily ou pour la traductrice...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Bella**

Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'osais pas. Jasper, apparaissant soudain au milieu de mon engourdissement émotionnel, essayant de m'en sortir… J'étais cependant incapable de déterminer pourquoi, parmi tous les Cullen, mon cerveau avait choisi Jasper. Edward, j'aurais compris. Ou alors Carlisle, ou Esmé. Même Alice. Mais Jasper ? Peut-être s'agissait-il de mon désir de m'excuser auprès de lui, pour parvenir à un certain accord entre nous deux. Mais j'avais senti la fraîcheur de sa main contre mon visage, j'avais goûté la soupe qu'il m'avait préparé. Pendant une minute, j'y avais presque cru. C'est alors que j'avais voulu proposer de cuisiner moi-même. Mais je m'étais endormie, et je m'étais réveillée dans le salon, et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de devenir complètement folle. Je ne voyais Jasper nulle part, je n'entendais rien, personne. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux – encore une fois – et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, de me mettre en boule et de pleurer. J'avais mal à la tête, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais froid et chaud en même temps…

"Désolé, darlin." Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent, car je savais que, désormais, j'étais définitivement folle à lier. Ce n'était pas surprenant que mon père ne veuille pas rester à mes côtés. "Désolé, je dois te remettre au lit." Tout cela semblait si réel, les mains froides sur mon visage, puis sous mes épaules et sous mes genoux ! J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule dure et froide (inventée par mon cerveau), et mes larmes mouillèrent le tissu de sa chemise. "Ouvre la bouche." J'obéis, ne sachant pas si je venais de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre, ou bien si je ne l'avais jamais quittée. Cette voix ressemblait tant à celle de Jasper, et pourtant, cela était impossible. Cette bouffée d'espoir me brisa de nouveau le cœur. "Sh, Bella… ne pleure pas, darlin". Je l'avais déjà entendu appeler Alice ainsi. Pourquoi m'appellerait-il de la même manière ? Je ne comprenais pas, j'étais comme piégée dans un brouillard mental ou bien dans un rêve. "Ta température n'a pas baissé… Allonge-toi, Bella. Essaye de te reposer." Sa main fraîche resta sur mon visage, apaisant la chaleur intense qui semblait me ronger, et je continuai de pleurer alors même que je glissais dans le sommeil.

Lorsque j'entendis de nouveau sa voix, je ne savais pas combien de temps avait pu passer. Pourquoi avait-il l'air apeuré ? Jasper était un vampire, il n'avait peur de rien, il pouvait combattre n'importe quoi. "Sa fièvre est stable. Elle ne me répond plus vraiment."

"Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Jasper. Au moins, elle a avalé quelque chose. Elle a tellement maigri…" Soudain, je ne fus plus sous les couvertures. J'ouvris les yeux, incapable de croire ce que j'entendais, et tout mon corps se figea à la vue de Carlisle. Pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? "Bonjour, Bella. Tu m'entends, sweetheart ?" C'en était trop. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, me contentant de détourner la tête. Je sentis les sanglots se former dans ma poitrine et s'échapper, faisant trembler mon corps. Je parvins à peine à me rouler en boule, c'était trop dur. Je voulais seulement dormir…

"Elle n'y croit toujours pas. Elle a perdu espoir, Carlisle. Comme si elle était incapable de concevoir que nous puissions revenir un jour. Il l'a détruite.

"Nous allons régler cela, Jasper. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter…" Alors qu'il parlait, des mains froides me touchaient délicatement, d'abord au niveau de la gorge, à la base de la mâchoire, puis sur les côtés. Quelque chose de froid contre ma poitrine. "Il était tellement bouleversé… J'aurais dû lui tenir tête. Il y a seulement deux mois de cela. Peux-tu seulement imaginer… ?" Une main froide toucha mon visage. "Sa respiration n'en a pas été affectée, mais elle a l'air épuisée. Je me demande comment elle a dormi. Va me chercher un gant de toilette humide, avec de l'eau froide. Nous allons essayer de faire baisser cette fièvre. J'ai apporté quelques affaires de l'hôpital, au cas où. Bella ?" Il s'adressa de nouveau à moi, s'agenouillant près du lit, et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Il ramena les couvertures sur moi. "Je sais que tu es troublée, sweetheart, mais nous sommes là, désormais. Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir de la sorte. Je vais m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?" Je parvins à acquiescer faiblement, ne croyant toujours pas mon jugement. Mais peut-être que si je jouais le jeu, ils resteraient un peu plus longtemps. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos de mon père, et je me demandai s'il me posait une question.

"Parti pêcher", bredouillai-je, tentant de répondre à sa supposée question. "Tout le week-end… Tous les week-ends. Il pêche." Il avait l'air inquiet, et une serviette froide et humide fut pressée contre mon visage et mes yeux, puis contre mes joues.

"Il te laisse seule tous les week-ends ?" s'enquit Carlisle en rafraîchissant mon visage, et je sentis le matelas s'enfoncer à côté de moi. Au même moment, une vague de calme m'envahit, que je reconnus comme le pouvoir de Jasper.

"Il n'arrive pas à me réveiller", tentai-je d'expliquer. Charlie était absolument bouleversé quand je faisais des cauchemars, le fléau de mes nuits. Chacune de mes nuits. "Il est… triste. Cauchemars. Je l'ai entendu. Ma mère." Je fermai les yeux, renonçant à expliquer. Je lui dirais plus tard… s'il était toujours là. A cette pensée, des sanglots m'échappèrent une fois de plus, et une main s'empara de la mienne. Ouvrant les yeux, j'optai pour la supplication avec mon subconscient. "Ne partez pas", implorai-je. "Ne partez plus jamais… s'il vous plaît." Je ne parvins pas à saisir pourquoi il avait l'air si désespéré, si triste, à l'entente de mes paroles, mais je sentis des lèvres froides se presser contre mon front.

"Oh Bella… Nous n'allons pas repartir. Nous revenons, sweetheart. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissée." Mais, bien entendu, ces paroles étaient exactement celles que je voulais qu'il prononce, alors il y avait peu de chance que ce fût vrai. Sanglotant encore plus fort, je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **Jasper**

Mon père se prit la tête dans les mains, et je l'entourai d'un de mes bras, regardant Bella tomber endormie, des larmes sur ses joues. Je nettoyai son visage avec le gant de toilette humide, puis le reposai sur son front où, je l'espérais, il pourrait la rafraîchir un peu. Elle tremblait encore, alors je la recouvris avec les couvertures jusqu'à sa nuque, puis la bordai. Je parlai doucement dans le silence presque parfait : "Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire subir cela de nouveau, Carlisle. Elle n'y survivrait pas."

Il secoua la tête, me regardant tristement. "Non, plus jamais. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser… A quoi pensais-je ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'a fait Edward ? S'il pouvait la voir, là, tout de suite… Il pensait qu'elle passerait à autre chose, Jasper. Si Edward avait su qu'elle ressentirait autant de douleur, je de la peine à croire qu'il serait parti. Et, en plus du reste, elle est malade…"

"La poisse de Bella", plaisantai-je avec un sourire tendu, que Carlisle tenta de me rendre, en vain.

"Je vais lui poser une IV (N/A : intraveineuse), tu ferais mieux d'attendre au rez-de-chaussée… ou aller chasser ?" J'étais partagé, mon regard ne cessant d'alterner entre elle et la porte, et il posa une main sur mon épaule. "Tu as très bien agi, Jasper. Va, chasse. Je ne la quitte pas. Elle ne se réveillera pas seule." J'inspirai profondément, me rendant compte que j'avais besoin de chasser après tout ce temps à être assis à ses côtés. Mieux valait que j'y aille tant qu'elle dormait encore.

Je sortis par la fenêtre, je voulais être très loin avant que l'aiguille ne perce sa peau. La pièce, alors, se remplirait de l'odeur de son sang, ce serait plus intenable que jamais. Je savais que cela prendrait quelques minutes à Carlisle pour mettre en place l'IV, et qu'elle dormirait encore longtemps, j'avais donc du temps pour chasser… Mais je ne voulais pas être parti longtemps. Courant à toute vitesse dans les bois autour de la maison, je me mis en quête de petits animaux pour me nourrir.

 **Carlisle**

Je regardai mon fils disparaître par la fenêtre, puis mon regard tomba de nouveau sur Bella. La petite humaine… Non, ma fille, mon enfant humaine, avec laquelle j'avais manqué à mes devoir de père. J'étais misérable. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réparer mes erreurs. Mais je le ferais. Je trouverais Edward, je le contacterais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait le droit de savoir l'étendue de nos dégâts. Tout le monde reviendrait, et Bella serait de nouveau heureuse. Et, si elle le souhaitait toujours, elle serait membre de notre famille. Je n'allais pas la perdre. Je pourrais être assez égoïste pour la transformer, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Je pourrais lui donner l'immortalité, la carte membre de la famille Cullen jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Elle ne serait plus jamais malade comme cela. Je caressai ses cheveux, réalisant qu'elle pleurait même dans son sommeil. Je savais que Jasper m'avait épargné, qu'il m'avait seulement résumé sa douleur. Mais je pouvais voir, alors qu'elle était repliée en boule défensive, la manière dont elle me regardait avec incrédulité. Elle ne croyait pas que nous étions réels.

Je fixai un crochet au mur et y suspendis le sac de l'IV, avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans son bras. Je régulai le flux du médicament, espérant qu'il permettrait à la température de baisser. Elle avait bien évidemment perdu beaucoup de poids, et je craignais qu'elle soit déshydratée. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que les fluides que je lui injectais règleraient le problème, et je m'étais décidé à surveiller de près son régime dès qu'elle serait rétablie. Elle commença à remuer frénétiquement et à se tourner dans son lit, malgré le fait que j'essayais de la maintenir immobile afin qu'elle n'arrache pas l'aiguille. Puis, j'eus une idée. M'asseyant sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures, je la pris dans mes bras. Je savais qu'Edward avait pris l'habitude de la tenir de cette façon, et elle se détendit instantanément. Elle plia ses membres contre moi tout en agrippant ma chemise. "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella", murmurai-je. "Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets."

J'étais arrivé vers deux heures du matin et étais resté assis près d'elle toute la matinée, prenant soin de maintenir le linge humide sur son front. Elle dormit jusqu'à onze heures. Jasper était revenu une heure plus tôt.

"Sa fièvre est tombée" murmurai-je, soulagé, après avoir tâté son front couvert de sueur froide. "Comment se sent-elle ?"

"Rien n'a trop changé." Il s'écarta lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant mon regard, surprise. Ce regard hésitant, apeuré même, me fit tressaillir.

"Tout va bien sweetheart", murmurai-je en lui touchant la joue. "Tu es en sécurité." Elle secoua la tête, sanglotant de nouveau, et je me hâtai de tenter de la rassurer. "Sh, ne pleure pas, Bella. Tu vas bien."

"T'es pas là", sanglota-t-elle, secouant frénétiquement la tête et s'écartant de moi. Je me maudis d'avoir écouté Edward ce jour fatidique.

"Bella, regarde-moi." Elle leva les yeux vers moi avec reluctance. "Je suis juste ici. C'est moi, Carlisle. Jasper était revenu pour voir si tu allais bien, et il m'a appelé quand il t'a trouvé malade. Je suis là, Bella. A Forks, avec toi." Je pris ses mains quand elle me regarda avec confusion. "Alors ? Ne peux-tu pas sentir mes mains ?" Je pris sa main brûlante pour la poser sur mon visage froid. "Tes sensations ne te trompent pas, Bella. Je suis vraiment ici." Sa main trembla contre mon visage, puis elle jeta ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lui rendis son étreinte, faisant attention de ne pas trop perturber l'IV en place. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais m'étreignait d'une manière désespérée. "Je suis là," promis-je encore une fois, mes lèvres contre son cuir chevelu. Jasper s'assit derrière elle et plaça une main dans son dos, de toute évidence espérant, comme moi, qu'elle serait convaincue de notre présence grâce à ses sens.

J'interrogeai Jasper du regard, qui fut rapide à comprendre. "Ses émotions restent les mêmes. Doute. Confusion. Peur… Chagrin." Il parlait trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, et j'acquiesçai légèrement. Je méritais certainement toute la peine que je ressentais à ce moment présent. Mais nous allions rester avec elle. Nous ne repartirions plus jamais, la laissant seule derrière. Je gardai ma main posée au bas de son dos, où, à mon grand mécontentement, mon esprit récitait mécaniquement le nom de tous les os que je pouvais trop facilement sentir sous mes doigts. Le deuil pouvait être fatal, et, dans son cas, je le craignais, il l'aurait été si Jasper n'était pas intervenu.

"Peux-tu aller lui chercher un peu d'eau ?" demandai-je en murmurant à Jasper. "Elle doit s'hydrater. Et manger."

"Encore du bouillon ?" s'enquit-il sur le même ton.

"Oui, s'il te plaît." Jasper s'exécuta. J'aidai Bella à s'asseoir contre les oreillers. Elle s'affala contre eux, les paupières lourdes, ses mains lâchèrent ma chemise. J'avais envie de crier, de frapper quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Elle avait l'air si maigre, ses joues étaient creuses. Je m'efforçai de lui sourire. Elle irait mieux, j'en faisais ma mission. Elle était ma fille, et je prendrais soin d'elle. J'entendis le micro-onde se mettre en marche, et Jasper apparut à mes côtés, un verre d'eau dans les mains, qu'il me tendit. Je portai l'objet à ses lèvres. "Bois, sweetheart," lui ordonnai-je, et elle m'obéit la seconde suivante. "Est-ce que tu as faim ?" Elle se contenta de me regarder, alors plus confuse que triste, et je sentis l'espoir poindre dans mon cœur. "Bella, Jasper est en train de te préparer de la soupe. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de l'avaler ?" Elle continua de me fixer sans rien dire, et je posai ma main sur sa joue, de plus en plus inquiet. Le contact sembla la troubler, mais je ne retirai pas ma main, sachant qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore au meilleur de sa forme. "Te sens-tu capable de manger ?" demandai-je une nouvelle fois, gardant la voix la plus douce possible.

Elle acquiesça légèrement, avec hésitation, et je me déplaçai pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle, un bras autour d'elle de telle sorte qu'elle pût sentir mon corps pressé contre le sien. "Je suis bien là, Bella," répétai-je en pressant délicatement son épaule. "Je suis là, et je ne repars pas. D'accord ?" Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda jusqu'à ce que Jasper entre dans la chambre avec la soupe. Il s'agenouilla par terre, près du lit, et se saisit d'une de ses mains, tandis que je lui tendais une cuillerée de soupe.

Elle me laissa la nourrir, avalant la soupe lorsque je mettais la cuillère dans sa bouche. Elle avait l'air d'avoir faim, finalement, et le bol de soupe fut vidé. Elle se reposa sur moi, de toute évidence exténuée. "Dors, Bella. Nous n'allons nulle part."

"Est-ce que…" Elle s'interrompit, et sa tête tomba sur mon épaule.

"Est-ce que quoi, sweetheart ?"

"Quel jour ?" marmonna-t-elle.

"Nous sommes samedi matin," l'informai-je en l'aidant à se recoucher. Elle cligna des yeux, fatiguée, puis regarda Jasper, qui pressa sa main avec un petit sourire. "Allez, dors. Nous restons."

 **Bella**

Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, je percevais mieux les choses autour de moi, malgré mes yeux encore fermés. J'essayais de m'accrocher au rêve qui fondait rapidement dans mon esprit. _Stupide. Stupide ! Évidemment que Jasper et Carlisle ne sont pas là._ Je sentis les larmes déborder, et j'étais trop fatiguée pour les essuyer. _Ne sois pas idiote. Ils sont partis. Ils m'ont laissée, et ils ne reviendront jamais._ Se le répéter encore et encore dans mon esprit n'était pas très efficace pour me désensibiliser à cette idée, et je sanglotai, roulant en boule sur le côté. Je lâchai un petit cri lorsque quelque chose se retira de sous la peau de mon bras, provoquant une vive douleur suivie par la sensation du sang coulant jusqu'à ma main.

J'entendis quelqu'un jurer, et une main froide toucha mon bras, me figeant sur place. "Désolé, sweetheart. J'étais au téléphone."

 _Non. Non, pas possible._

"Esmé était folle d'inquiétude quand je lui ai dit… Je suis désolé." Je tressaillis à la douleur dans mon bras, les yeux toujours fermés.

 _C'est pas possible. Je suis folle. Réellement très folle. C'est certainement ça._

"Je ne remets pas l'IV pour le moment, mais il va falloir que tu boives. Tu es encore déshydratée… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que seraient les choses si Jasper n'était pas venu quand il l'a fait. Tu peux entrer, Jasper. J'ai fini son bandage."

 _Non. Ce n'est pas réel. Je dois sortir de cette maison. Je suis folle à lier. Peut-être que si je contactais Jacob Black… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Ou appeler Angela pour faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui puisse mettre un terme à ces rêves qui ne s'arrêtaient même pas pendant la journée._

"Bella ?" Oui… C'était la voix de Jasper. Aussi profonde et texane que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être même un peu plus. Pourquoi me souviendrais-je si bien du timbre de sa voix ? Il soupira, et je sentis quelqu'un toucher mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais capable d'imaginer ça, ces mains froides contre ma peau. "Bella, nous _sommes_ là. Ce n'est pas un rêve ou une hallucination. Ouvre les yeux." Ses doigts essuyèrent mes joues là où les larmes avaient coulé, et continuaient de couler. "S'il te plaît, Bella. Regarde-moi." Je sentis qu'on me soulevait du lit, puis je reposai soudain contre quelqu'un qui avait son bras autour de moi, juste comme dans mon rêve. "Bella. Ouvre les yeux."

Jasper ne m'avait jamais donné d'ordre je ne l'avais jamais entendu se montrer ferme envers moi. En fait, nous n'avions jamais beaucoup interagi ensemble. Alors, l'espace d'une seconde, je me surpris en train d'espérer. J'ouvris les yeux.

Jasper était agenouillé devant moi, sa main sur mon visage, ses yeux brun miel inquiets. Lentement, ses lèvres se mirent à former un sourire. "Salut Bella." Il retira sa main de mon visage pour prendre la mienne, et je me rendis compte que j'étais appuyée contre Carlisle. "C'est vrai, darlin. Nous sommes bien là." J'ouvris la bouche, secouant la tête l'espace d'une seconde, puis un sanglot m'échappa. Cela ne pouvait être réel… Mais je sentais les bras de Carlisle autour de moi, je sentais la main de Jasper presser la mienne.

Carlisle me serra contre lui, me tenant fermement contre son côté. Il pressa ses lèvres contre ma tête lorsque je bougeai pour l'appuyer contre son épaule. "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella. Tout va bien. Nous sommes là maintenant."

"Non… Non, vous…" Je balbutiai, sanglotant douloureusement. Quelqu'un s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Jasper était à mes côtés, ses mains posées sur mes épaules, ses émotions me prenant au dépourvu, m'apaisant. Et je pleurais si fort que je ne pouvais même pas demander ce qu'il se passait.

"Regarde-moi, Bella." C'est ce que je fis, me disant que, de toute façon, j'étais déjà folle, et que le regarder ne pouvait pas faire de mal. En fait, cela fit très mal. Comme si ma poitrine avait été sectionnée en deux. L'engourdissement qui avait auparavant servi à cacher ma douleur n'était plus là, et la souffrance était en première ligne, désormais. "Je suis venu pour m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé à ta fête. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais malade, donc j'ai appelé Carlisle. Nous sommes vraiment là, Bella. Je te le promets. Nous revenons, tous : Esmé, Alice, Emmett… Nous revenons tous à Forks. Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir."

Je ne pensai même pas à Edward. Je n'osais pas. J'étais avec Carlisle et Jasper, ils étaient vraiment là. Ils étaient revenus. C'était suffisant pour le moment. Sanglotant silencieusement, je reposai ma tête contre l'épaule de Carlisle. "C'est moi, sweetheart. Je suis là," murmura-t-il. "Je suis désolé." J'agrippai sa chemise : il était désormais hors de question de le laisser partir. Mais ils repartiraient, et je ne pourrais pas le supporter, et pour cette raison je ne voulais pas le regarder. "Nous ne partons nulle part, Bella. Mais tu devrais te mettre sous les couvertures. Tu vas encore attraper froid." Il desserra gentiment mes poings qui étaient resserrés autour de sa chemise, tandis que Jasper préparait les couvertures. J'étais toujours trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que les laisser me coucher sous les couvertures, mon corps tremblant de froid. "Tu es mal nourrie, sweetheart. C'est pour cette raison que tu as froid," m'informa Carlisle en plaçant ses doigts autour de mon poignet. Il rajouta une autre couverture sur moi, et mes yeux se fermèrent contre ma volonté. "Tu peux dormir. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais d'abord boire un peu d'eau ?" Je bus l'eau que Jasper me proposait en tenant le verre devant ma bouche. Le liquide froid apaisa ma gorge qui était devenue douloureuse à force de pleurer. "Dors, Bella. Nous n'allons nulle part." Bizarrement, je ne le crus pas. J'agrippai sa main, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : être assez forte pour le retenir à mes côtés. Il tourna sa main de telle façon que ce fut lui qui tint la mienne, et Jasper s'allongea de l'autre côté, un bras autour de moi.

"Nous ne partons pas. Dors, maintenant." Persuadée que je le sentirais s'il se levait, je suivis son conseil, me laissant partir dans l'inconscience, le suppliant une dernière fois de ne pas partir avant d'abandonner complètement.

Ce fut une forte douleur à l'estomac qui me réveilla. Je grognai, me dégageant des bras qui me ceinturaient et me roulant en boule, tandis qu'une vague de chaleur me donnait chaud au visage et à la nuque. "Bella ? Tiens bon. Viens par ici." Quelqu'un me souleva, et, la seconde d'après, j'étais agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes. Je vidai mon estomac rempli seulement d'eau et de bouillon, et les larmes m'échappèrent lorsque je m'affalai contre quelqu'un. "Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?" C'était Jasper. Où était donc… Je gémis, tirant du cœur, et vomis encore plus d'eau. "Désolé. Je suis désolé, darlin. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour aider ?" Il essuya mon visage avec un linge humide. "Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part, Bella ? Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose…" Il avait l'air complètement paniquée. Je m'agrippai à sa chemise, la dernière chose que je souhaitais était qu'il s'inquiète.

Il le saurait si je mentais, alors je lui dis la vérité : "J'ai mal." Je tremblais de froid sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain.

"Tu veux te relever ? Carlisle avait besoin de chasser… Esmé arrive bientôt. Il arrivera dans quelques minutes.

Des crampes à l'estomac me firent gémir, mais il n'y avait plus rien à vider, et je tentai de me replier en boule sur ses genoux. Il m'aida, s'asseyant et frottant mon dos. Il chantonna un air que je ne reconnus pas, mais il me guida vers le sommeil, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Carlisle.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Elle a vomi tout ce qu'elle a mangé et bu. Je pense que son estomac la fait souffrir."

"Elle est mal nourrie. Etre malade en plus du reste… Je pense qu'elle a la grippe." Il s'accroupit et tâta mon front. "Sa fièvre est revenue. Nous devons la remettre au lit. Je vais redémarrer une IV." Jasper me porta, et une couverture s'enveloppa autour de moi avant que je ne pusse sentir le matelas sous moi. "Je vais insérer l'IV. Peux-tu aller faire quelques courses ?"

"De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Ils doivent avoir du pain. Prend de la compote, des bananes, des biscuits, une bouteille de soda, aussi, cela peut l'aider pour son estomac." Je sentis quelqu'un toucher mon visage, puis la porte se ferma. Une seconde plus tard, je sentis une piqûre à mon bras, mais je m'en rendis à peine compte. "Je sais que tu es fatiguée, sweetheart. Tu peux dormir."

"J'viens juste de m'réveiller…" marmonnai-je en le regardant.

"Tu es malade. Tu as besoin de repos." Il sourit légèrement lorsque je m'accrochai à son bras. "Je reste, sweetheart. Esmé et Alice arrivent bientôt. Emmett aussi. Tu leur as énormément manqué." Il dut remarquer l'expression dans mon regard, car il soupira. "Nous pourrons parler d'Edward plus tard. Nous en parlerons. Mais, pour l'instant, tu dois te focaliser sur ton rétablissement, et pour cela tu dois te reposer."

"Il est quelle heure ?" demandai-je en continuant de combattre le sommeil. Il sourit, remettant en place le tube dans mon bras, puis caressa mes cheveux.

"Il est bientôt six heures. Nous sommes dimanche matin. Tu pourras te lever plus tard. Est-ce que tu as soif ?" J'acquiesçai, et il maintint le verre contre mes lèvres, m'accordant une petite gorgée, puis une autre après avoir attendu un moment. Je m'endormis enfin.


	3. La famille Cullen (presque) au complet

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je profite du week-end pour écrire un peu, mais c'est très long à faire. Voici donc la fin de la partie 1 de la fanfiction d'Emily. C'est une grande avancée pour moi, une petite victoire. Malheureusement, je travaille en ce moment, et je ne pourrai pas poster aussi fréquemment que je le souhaiterais, aussi vous demanderai-je d'être patients avec moi, chers lecteurs.  
**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants!**

* * *

 **Carlisle**

Je plaçai un bras autour de Bella alors qu'elle s'endormait. L'IV l'aiderait à lui fournir les fluides dont elle avait besoin, et j'allais essayer plus tard de lui faire avaler un paracétamol lorsque Jasper reviendrait. Lorsque j'étais rentré de la chasse, j'étais au téléphone avec Esmé, et j'avais entendu Bella déverser le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ma femme était en route, de même que les enfants. Même Rosalie venait, surtout pour accompagner Emmett. Ils seraient ici dans quelques heures, et ils ne pouvaient pas arriver trop tôt : j'avais besoin de ma bien-aimée ici, j'avais besoin de ma famille. Esmé et Alice pourraient aider Bella à se laver et la réconforter comme je ne pourrais jamais le faire : j'étais un médecin, bien sûr, mais j'étais aussi son père, et je savais qu'elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise si je m'immisçais dans son intimité s'il y avait possibilité de faire autrement. Cela pouvait bien attendre Esmé.

Elle grogna dans son sommeil, grimaçant lorsqu'elle sentit l'aiguille dans sa chair, et je retins délicatement son bras. "Shh, sweetheart, je suis là." Je frottai son bras, et je soupirai de tristesse lorsqu'elle geignit à m'en briser le cœur, tout en essayant de se rouler en boule. Je frottai alors son dos, espérant voir Jasper revenir bientôt.

Une voiture se gara devant chez Charlie et un petit coup frappé à la porte se fit entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, je me levai, puis l'odeur familière me frappa. La seconde d'après, j'étais à la porte, accueillant Esmé en la prenant dans mes bras. La main d'Emmett toucha mon épaule, et j'attirai Alice contre moi. Je lançai un regard à Rosalie qui m'offrit un demi-sourire et un hochement de tête. "Elle va bien ?" demanda Emmett avant que quelqu'un d'autre pût prendre la parole.

Je soupirai, reculant de quelques pas pour tous les laisser entrer dans la cuisine. Alice resta à mes côtés, les yeux fermés, et je la regardai, inquiète. "Quelque chose ne va pas, sweetheart ?" demandai-je doucement.

"Je ne peux rien voir," ronchonna-t-elle avec irritation, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux courts. "Comment va Bella ?". Je souris légèrement.

"Arrête d'essayer de voir quoique ce soit et je te dirai. Tu vas te donner une migraine." Elle sourit, s'écartant de moi pour croiser les bras, et me regarda avec curiosité. Les voir tous ici, leurs yeux brillants d'inquiétude, me rappelait ce pour quoi nous étions tous ici. "Elle est mal nourrie," les informai-je avec sérieux. "Et je pense qu'elle a également la grippe… la mal nutrition complique son rétablissement.

"Où est Charlie ?" s'enquit Emmett en croisant les bras. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'occupe pas d'elle ?"

"Elle m'a dit que Charlie la laissait seule tous les week-ends pour aller pêcher. J'imagine qu'il fait cela même en semaine. Je n'ai pas pu lui poser de questions à propos d'autre chose, elle dort la plupart du temps, et le reste du temps elle est incohérente. Esmé ?" Ma femme acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers après m'avoir embrassé. Je me tournai vers mes enfants. "Vous pourrez la voir dès qu'Esmé l'aura aidé à faire un brin de toilette," assurai-je. "Mais avant cela je devrais retirer l'IV… Attendez ici." Alice s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine, et Rosalie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, choisissant de rester debout avec Emmett. Je me hâtai de monter les escaliers, m'arrêtant lorsque je trouvai Esmé devant la porte, les yeux fermés, la main devant la bouche. "Mon amour…" murmurai-je. Elle secoua la tête, mais ne se dégagea pas lorsque je passai un bras autour de ses épaules. "Laisse-moi retirer l'IV et tu pourras l'aider à prendre un bain. Quand elle se réveillera, elle sera tellement heureuse de te voir…" J'embrassai sa joue. "Veux-tu que je ferme la porte ? Lorsque je vais retirer l'IV ?" Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Une fois à côté de Bella, je lui caressai les cheveux et glissai une mèche rebelle derrière ses oreilles, avant de retirer délicatement l'aiguille de son bras. Tout en prenant bien soin de placer le coton sur la petite marque rouge jusqu'à ce que le sang cesse de couler, je posai doucement ma main sur la joue de la jeune fille. "Sweetheart ? Esmé est ici. Bella ?" Esmé fit un pas hésitant en direction du lit, et je lui fis signe d'approcher. "Bella, réveille-toi," murmurai-je, serrant la mâchoire, inquiet de ne pas la voir bouger. La chaleur de sa peau semblait se déverser dans ma main.

Esmé s'approcha, puis s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle prit la main de Bella. "Sweetheart ? C'est moi, Esmé." Elle remua un peu, puis enfin ses yeux s'ouvrirent. "Bonjour Bella", salua ma femme, luttant pour garder le sourire sur son visage. "Tu m'as tellement manquée !" Elle se pencha vers Bella pour l'aider à s'asseoir. La jeune fille se reposa sur elle, l'entourant de ses bras en reniflant silencieusement. "Allez, Bella. C'est l'heure d'un bon bain chaud, d'accord ?" Je me levai, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine tandis qu'Esmé aidait Bella à se rendre à la salle de bain.

 **Jasper**

Lorsque je revins avec trois sacs de courses pleins et une caisse de soda, je fus surpris de trouver dans l'allée une voiture qui m'était très familière. A toute vitesse, je passai la porte de la maison, mes bras se refermant automatiquement autour d'Alice. Les sacs furent attrapés par Emmett, qui était hilare. Même Rosalie esquissa un sourire lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Alice. Je me fichais éperdument de leurs réactions. "Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure", murmura ma femme contre ma bouche, se dégageant tout en gardant une main sur mon visage. "Je n'ai pas pu te voir depuis que tu es arrivé à Forks, Jasper. Je ne peux plus rien voir, maintenant !" Je l'embrassai de nouveau, marmonnant une excuse contre ses lèvres.

"Je ne supportais plus de te voir souffrir, darlin," murmurai-je tandis qu'Emmett, levant les yeux au ciel, allait déposer les sacs à la cuisine. "Tu étais tellement bouleversée… J'avais seulement prévu de vérifier si elle allait bien, de m'excuser aussi. Mais quand je suis arrivé…" Je secouai la tête, me remémorant la première nuit, quand elle était tellement abrutie qu'elle ne répondait pas à mes paroles, qu'elle ne me regardait même pas.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu… Nous devons revenir." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je vais aider Esmé. Je t'aime, Jasper."

"Je t'aime." Je pressai sa main puis me rendis à la cuisine avec Emmett. Je plaçai une bouteille de soda au réfrigérateur afin qu'elle soit bien fraîche pour Bella. Je pouvais ressentir l'inquiétude et la crainte d'Emmett, et je me tournai vers lui, me reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. "Avez-vous eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?" demandai-je tout bas. Emmett secoua la tête, légèrement en colère.

"Non. Esmé a essayé d'appeler mais elle ne peut pas le joindre."

Je soupirai. "Elle a besoin de lui. Elle est mal nourrie parce qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Carlisle pense qu'il s'agit de son chagrin… Nous l'avons abandonnée, Emmett. Et voilà le résultat."

"Mais je ne voulais pas partir !" s'exclama Emmett, et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je me souvenais parfaitement du soir où Edward avait demandé que nous partions tous. Alice s'était sentie désemparée, tandis qu'Emmett ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Jusqu'au moment où Carlisle avait pris sa décision.

"Mais nous sommes partis quand même. Nous aurions pu rester, nous aurions pu lui dire non." Mon frère soupira, croisant les bras et secouant la tête.

"Il me tarde de le revoir. Je vais le tuer." Je souris légèrement. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée… Mais je repris vite les esprits.

"Lorsqu'il la verra ainsi, ce sera bien plus douloureux pour lui que tout ce que nous pourrions lui faire," argumentai-je. Emmett grimaça.

"Elle va s'en sortir ?" demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

"Carlisle le pense. En ce moment, elle a la grippe, alors elle ne se sent pas bien. Mais, une fois qu'elle sera rétablie, elle pourra recommencer à manger. J'espère que ce sera le cas, maintenant que nous sommes de retour…"

"Elle ne mangeait rien." Il y avait de la douleur dans la voix d'Emmett.

"Elle était trop perturbée pour manger quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense pas que c'était volontaire," tentai-je de le rassurer. "Les humains sont fragiles. Apparemment, le chagrin peut provoquer chez eux des problèmes de toutes sortes… De plus, Bella a toujours ressenti les choses avec force." Il soupira.

"Il aurait pu la tuer, Jas." Je hochai la tête. Si je n'étais pas venu, mais s'il elle s'était rétablie de la grippe, je ne sais pas dans quel état elle aurait été par la suite. Il était tellement plus facile pour les humains de se tuer que pour nous.

Rosalie se leva et s'approcha d'Emmett, et je levai les yeux vers elle. Etrangement, aucune hostilité n'émanait d'elle, malgré le fait que nous étions dans la maison de Bella à nous occuper d'elle. Elle était en vérité plus résignée qu'autre chose, mais cela suffisait pour m'irriter. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement abandonner ses idées préconçues et aller de l'avant ?

Carlisle, qui était resté à l'étage debout devant la porte de la salle de bain, haussa la voix pour nous inviter tous à monter dans la chambre de Bella. Rosalie resta dans la cuisine, tandis qu'Emmett et moi-même montions les escaliers. Sa porte était ouverte, et Esmé était assise sur le lit, ses émotions fortement protectives envers la jeune fille. Carlisle était heureux de nous avoir tous ici, surtout Esmé, mais il était toujours inquiet au sujet de Bella. Emmett… Il eut l'air d'être sous le choc pendant un long moment, et je mis à sa place : Bella devait bien avoir perdu plus de huit kilos depuis que nous étions partis… Son visage était amaigri, son corps affaibli. Son odeur était également moins forte, et, bien qu'elle soit recouverte de plusieurs couvertures épaisses, elle tremblait continuellement de froid.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle les ouvrit lorsque Emmett s'approcha du lit, prenant sa main. "Hey Bella," dit-il en souriant un peu, même si c'était forcé. "Tu nous as manquée". Il pressa doucement sa main, grimaçant légèrement lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point sa main était devenue fragile. "Ça va ?" Elle le regarda, bouche bée, sa fièvre agrémentant son scepticisme.

"Peux-tu m'apporter du doliprane, s'il te plaît, Jasper ? Sa fièvre grimpe de nouveau." J'exécutai immédiatement son ordre. Esmé l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir tandis que Carlisle la persuadait d'avaler les comprimés avec un peu d'eau. "Tu peux t'asseoir avec elle, Emmett," dit Carlisle en voyant son fils hésiter. Celui-ci s'assit avec précaution sur le côté du lit, frottant le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Carlisle soupira légèrement. "Nous devons l'emmener chez nous. J'ai plus de matériel là-bas, et mon bureau peut être utilisé comme chambre d'hôpital. Cela lui ferait du bien de sortir de cette maison… Je vais essayer de joindre Charlie. Jasper, peux-tu lui donner un peu de compote et voir… la façon dont réagit son estomac ?" J'acquiesçai, et allai chercher de la compote dans la cuisine. Emmett n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de quitter sa place près de Bella, alors je tendis le pot à Esmé avec une cuillère. Elle aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir puis la fit manger lentement. Emmett serrait la mâchoire, et je savais qu'il était furieux, stupéfié et en proie à la douleur… Notre expérience auprès des humains malades était proche de zéro – excepté pour Carlisle – alors la voir ainsi, si malade… C'était extrêmement difficile pour lui. Pour nous tous d'ailleurs. Nous ne comprenions pas comment elle avait pu tomber malade aussi rapidement.

Les émotions de Bella changèrent légèrement. Son scepticisme et son chagrin s'estompaient, laissant seulement la stupéfaction. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment que nous étions là plus précisément, elle ne comprenait pas la raison de notre retour, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour le lui faire comprendre. Elle était confuse à cause de la fièvre et, si on ajoutait cela à son chagrin, je n'étais pas vraiment surpris qu'elle ne saisisse pas ce qu'il se passait. Je retournai dans la cuisine pour remettre le coca au réfrigérateur lorsqu'elle commença à se rendormir de nouveau. Elle allait dormir longtemps.


	4. Charlie

**Bonjour! Me voici enfin, profitant du samedi après-midi pour faire un peu de traduction... Je suis donc à la deuxième partie de l'histoire, et je vais décomposer cette partie en trois sous-parties, comme pour la première. Par conséquent, il ne restera que deux chapitres après celui-ci! Edward n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre suivant, j'en suis navrée.  
**

 **Bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

 **Bella**

Quelqu'un était assis à côté de moi, un bras autour de mes épaules. M'étais-je endormie ? Quand ? Je me sentais toujours mal, j'avais mal partout et mon estomac menaçait toujours de me faire souffrir avec ses crampes, et j'étais tellement fatiguée ! J'ouvris les yeux après avoir réalisé que je n'avais plus froid, ce que j'appréciai énormément. Je regardai autour de moi, puis me rendis compte que j'étais allongée à côté d'Esmé, la tête sur son épaule. On m'avait convaincue que la visite de Jasper n'était pas un rêve, idem pour Carlisle. Mais Esmé… ?

"Bonjour, sweetheart," salua-t-elle à voix basse. Elle me serra légèrement contre elle et déposa un bisou sur ma joue. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Esmé ?" demandai-je, presque incapable d'y croire.

"C'est cela, Bella." La question sembla la rendre triste, et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Elle réprima un rire, me serrant plus fort.

"Je vais bien, sweetheart. Je suis juste anxieuse de savoir comment tu te sens." Soudain, elle tressaillit, et je la regardai d'un air interrogateur. "Carlisle est actuellement en train de parler à Charlie en bas. Il vient juste de rentrer." Je regardai par la fenêtre, me rendant compte que les rideaux étaient ouverts et qu'il faisait presque noir à l'extérieur.

"On est dimanche ?" demandai-je, surprise.

"Oui, il est presque vingt-et-une heure. Il est rentré tard." Elle rajouta quelque chose que je n'entendis pas, trop désorientée pour comprendre. "Tu as mangé un peu de compote ce matin, mais tu as dormi une bonne partie de la journée. Ta fièvre a enfin baissé un peu." Elle plaça une main sur mon visage. "Voudrais-tu essayer de manger quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment, et je pris une grande inspiration.

"Esmé… T'es partie. Vous êtes tous partis…" Elle tressaillit et son sourire devint triste.

"Oui, en effet. Je suis désolée, sweetheart, tellement désolée ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. Ce que nous avons fait… C'était inexcusable." Elle baisa mon front. "Te souviens-tu de la venue de Jasper ? Il est venu pour parler avec toi et tu étais malade. Et Carlisle ?" J'acquiesçai. Tout cela m'était vaguement familier. "Nous avons du pain et de la compote si tu te sens capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit." Je hochai la tête, m'asseyant contre les oreillers qu'elle avait placé derrière mon dos. "Je reviens tout de suite." Elle se leva et quitta la chambre. Je me reposai contre les oreillers, jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre. Elle avait l'air mieux rangée. La fenêtre était entr'ouverte, et un air un peu frais se déversait dans la pièce. Je fixai les rideaux du regard, tentant de mettre les choses en place dans mon esprit. J'avais l'impression que j'avais fait un rêve fou à propos de Jasper et Carlisle, et que quand je m'étais réveillée, ce rêve était devenu réalité, mais en mieux.

"Bella ?" Je fis brusquement volteface à l'entente de cette nouvelle voix. Je n'avais pas saisi que, quand Esmé disait qu'ils étaient revenus, elle incluait Emmett ! Il s'approcha avec hésitation, s'asseyant sur le lit, un verre rempli de compote à la main. Je me penchai vers lui dans l'intention de le serrer dans mes bras, mais mes membres étaient engourdis et semblaient ne plus fonctionner correctement. Heureusement, il comprit ce que j'avais en tête et me serra dans ses bras. "Hey Bella. Je commençais à me demander quand tu allais te réveiller." Il me berça l'espace d'une seconde, puis m'écarta légèrement de lui, ses yeux examinant mon corps. "Tu te sens un peu mieux ?"

J'acquiesçai légèrement. "Ouais… Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler grand-chose…" Il hocha la tête.

"Carlisle nous avait prévenus que ce serait probablement le cas. Tu as de la fièvre depuis quelques jours. Le reste de la famille est arrivé aujourd'hui, Alice et Rose sont en bas." Il ne fit aucune allusion à Edward et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler tout de suite, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. "Esmé est en train de parler avec Charlie, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais t'apporter à manger. T'as faim ?" J'acquiesçai. Mon rythme était totalement décalé, et je me sentais abrutie. Il eut l'air de comprendre : il plaça la cuillère dans ma main et maintint devant moi le pot de compote ouvert, me laissant manger à mon allure.

M'asseoir et manger : il n'en fallut pas plus pour m'épuiser. Je reposai ma tête contre son bras, et la cuillère commença à tomber de ma main. "Peux-tu aller chercher Alice ? Ou Esmé ?" demandai-je à voix basse. A mon grand soulagement, il sembla saisir ce dont j'avais besoin et il acquiesça, sans rajouter quelques remarques taquines, étrangement. Il m'aida à me rasseoir contre les oreillers, mais avant même qu'il n'eût pu quitter la pièce, Alice apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle fut à mes côtés en moins d'une seconde et ses bras se refermèrent sur moi.

"Tu m'as tellement manquée," murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. "Bella, je suis tellement désolée." Je secouai la tête, retournant son étreinte du mieux que je pus. Elle dût cependant sentir à quel point j'étais exténuée, et elle m'aida à m'asseoir avant de se lever, m'entraînant doucement avec elle. Elle me supporta jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis fit la même chose pour le chemin retour. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraiment ici… Désespérée de la sentir contre moi, j'agrippai sa chemise avec le peu de force qui me restait. "Là, Bella. Assieds-toi, tu es éreintée." Elle s'assit près de moi, souriant légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua mes mains autour de sa chemise, et elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules lorsque des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. "Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. J'ai été si stupide…" Elle appuya sa tête sur le sommet de la mienne pendant que je pleurais contre son épaule, fatiguée et vidée. "Nous sommes de retour, Bella. Je vais me racheter, promis ! Dès que tu iras mieux, je t'emmènerai faire du shopping et…" Cela sonnait tellement comme Alice que je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire sanglotant.

"D'accord pour le shopping," marmonnai-je. Elle passa son autre bras autour de moi, me serrant fort contre elle.

"Nous allons t'emmener dans notre maison, d'accord ? Carlisle a plus de matériel là-bas, et nous prendrons soin de toi," promit-elle et m'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue. "Tu peux te reposer. Carlisle et Esmé sont en train de discuter avec Charlie. Ils vont venir ici et t'emmener chez nous." J'acquiesçai, me reposant contre elle en me concentrant sur la sensation de sa peau froide contre la mienne.

 **Carlisle**

"Je voudrais emmener Bella chez nous. Mon bureau peut facilement être transformée en chambre d'hôpital et j'y ai plus de matériel. Et je pense que quitter cette maison pourrait lui faire du bien." A ma surprise, Charlie n'était même pas en colère. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris ou curieux de nous trouver tous ici. Il était… indifférent ? Interprétais-je mal son langage corporel ? Un coup d'œil à Jasper me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas : il avait l'air en colère. Alors, peut-être avais-je raison. Peut-être Charlie avait-il tout simplement abandonné sa fille.

"Très bien. Prenez-la, si vous pensez que cela peut aider." Je sentis ma mâchoire se contracter, et je fus immédiatement calmé par Jasper. Je lui lançai un regard reconnaissant, puis pris la main de ma femme. Elle était restée à mes côtés pendant que j'expliquais la condition de Bella, pendant que je disais au père de la fille qu'elle aurait pu mourir. Il avait seulement hoché la tête, ne semblant pas particulièrement bouleversé. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un homme résigné, ses épaules étaient affaissées. Avait-il au moins _essayé_?

"Esmé, peux-tu l'aider à se préparer ?" Elle acquiesça, ses yeux glaciaux s'attardant un moment sur Charlie, puis fila à l'étage. Emmett se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage déformé par la fureur, et, avant que je ne puisse le prévenir, il s'avança.

"Très bien, prenez-la ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?"

"Emmett…"

"Votre fille aurait pu mourir," gronda-t-il. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de combien elle est malade ? Combien elle souffre ?" Charlie ferma les yeux, la mâchoire serrée. "Vous l'avez abandonnée ! Tous les week-ends put*** ! Vous avez laissé seule votre fille malade, folle de tristesse ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?!"

"Emmett, ça suffit." Je prononçai ses mots à voix basse, m'avançant pour toucher son bras. Je savais exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Je me remémorai l'instant où l'on avait amené Esmé à la morgue après qu'elle eut sauté d'une falaise. Lorsque son chagrin avait finalement eu raison d'elle. Combien de temps Bella aurait-elle encore tenu ? "Pourrais-tu, avec Rosalie, faire quelques courses pour la maison ?" J'étais furieux contre Charlie, mais lui crier dessus ne servait à rien. "S'il te plaît." Il hocha la tête avec force et s'empara de la main de Rosalie, puis ils sortirent. Je me dirigeai alors vers les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller aider ma femme à préparer Bella.

Bella était assise sur son lit à côté d'Alice qui bavardait, et regardait Esmé fourrer ses vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Je m'approchai pour m'asseoir à côté d'elles sur le lit. Je tâtai son front, satisfait que la fièvre ait finalement baissé, bien qu'elle ne fût pas complètement tombée. "Hey, sweetheart. Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Mieux, merci," marmonna-t-elle, gênée. Je touchai son bras dans l'espoir de la faire se focaliser sur autre chose. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être embarrassée.

"As-tu mangé quelque chose ?" Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'Esmé me faisait savoir qu'elle avait mangé tout une portion de compote. "Est-ce que tu te sens mal ?"

"Non, je vais bien." Je voulais rire… Ou plutôt l'aurais-je voulu si elle n'avait pas paru aussi petite et fragile dans ce lit, presque aussi maigre qu'Alice.

"Peux-tu me dire comment tu te sens exactement ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?" Elle hésitait. "J'ai besoin de savoir, Bella, pour décider quels médicaments te donner." Je m'emparai de sa main, laissant mon pouce courir sur le dos de sa main, et j'entendis Jasper monter les escaliers, pratiquant de toute évidence son pouvoir sur elle.

"J'ai mal partout, je suis fatiguée et… et j'ai froid." Je me rendis alors compte que son corps tremblait de nouveau, et je l'enveloppai de couvertures tandis qu'Alice s'éloignait légèrement.

"Elle a définitivement la grippe…" murmurai-je à l'intention d'Esmé et Alice. "Son système immunitaire était fragile, elle l'a probablement attrapée au lycée. Jasper disait qu'elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait été malade. Cela dure habituellement quelques jours, une semaine maximum, alors il se peut que son état empire avant qu'elle aille finalement mieux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Traiter les symptômes jusqu'à temps que la maladie disparaisse. Les antibiotiques seraient inutiles dans cette situation, mais le doliprane empêchera la fièvre de monter. Nous devons aussi nous assurer qu'elle est suffisamment hydratée, car cela peut être dangereux dans le cas contraire. Son corps a besoin d'eau, je démarrerai une nouvelle IV quand nous serons à la maison. Si elle se sent de nouveau nauséeuse, le soda peut aider pour son estomac, et la compote devrait être sans conséquence." Esmé acquiesça, se levant, le sac à la main. "J'aurais dû demander à Emmett de la porter jusqu'à la voiture, cela aurait paru plus plausible aux yeux de Charlie. Jasper ?" Jasper entra dans la pièce, ses yeux inquiets sur Bella. "Peux-tu la porter à la voiture ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle marche, surtout dans les escaliers…" Mon fils acquiesça lugubrement, s'avançant pour prendre Bella sans la découvrir de sa couette. Fatiguée, celle-ci posa la tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il sortait de la chambre, Esmé, Alice et moi-même sur ses talons. Nous quittâmes Charlie sans un mot.


	5. Edward

**Bonjour! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, et devinez quoi? EDWARD EST DE RETOUR! Vive la Edward Team, même si ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré...  
**

 **Bonne lecture, et à samedi prochain, normalement, pour la FIN!**

* * *

 **Edward**

Je fixai mon téléphone du regard, pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'avais un appel manqué… d'Emmett. C'était nouveau. Il ne m'avait plus reparlé depuis que nous avions quitté Forks. Je soupirai, embrassant du regard la petite chambre d'hôtel que j'avais louée dans le centre de Mexico, me demandant soudain ce que je faisais ici. Je n'étais pas un traqueur… Pourquoi avais-je cru que je pourrais trouver Victoria, seul ? _Elle s'en prendra à Bella. Je n'ai pas le choix._ L'action même de _penser_ son nom m'était douloureux. _Tout est mieux ainsi…_ Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y faire. Penser à Bella était la pire des tortures. Je me demandai combien de temps encore je pourrais tenir avant d'aller la voir… Sans qu'elle me voie, bien sûr. Je devais la laisser aller de l'avant. Je pris le téléphone et écoutai ma messagerie vocale. Ma famille me manquait assez pour que j'écoute ce qu'ils avaient à me dire.

"Edward ?" Emmett n'avait pas l'air furieux. Plutôt inquiet. Ce simple fait suffit pour me perturber. "Nous sommes à Forks. Tu dois revenir, maintenant. C'est Bella…" Emmett s'interrompit alors, et j'entendis la voix de ma mère, sans pouvoir pour autant distinguer ses mots. "Elle est très malade, Edward. Je te jure, petit frère, si tu ne ramène pas ton c** par ici, j'irais te trouver. Je suis sérieux, Edward. Arrête ce que tu es en train de faire, quoi que ce soit, et viens à la maison. Tout de suite."

Mon téléphone tomba sur la table, mon corps me faisait l'impression d'être fait de glace. Puis, une demi-seconde plus tard, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de mon frère. Il décrocha après la première tonalité. "Edward, je te jure que…"

"Elle est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

"Ah, parce que maintenant ça t'intéresse ?"

"Emmett !" grondai-je.

"Pas de ça !" rugit Emmett. "Je t'ai appelé il y a deux jours ! Tu n'es pas celui qui a pris soin d'elle, espèce de…" Il fut soudain interrompu et ce fut Carlisle qui parla.

"Edward ?"

"Carlisle, je suis…"

"Pas maintenant, Edward." Je tressaillis. Carlisle n'avait jamais été autant en colère contre moi. "Elle souffre de malnutrition et de la grippe… Cela fait quelques jours qu'on essaye de faire baisser sa température. Tu dois venir."

"Où êtes-vous ?"

"Chez nous, à Forks. Charlie nous a laissé l'emmener avant-hier. Enfin, nous avons dû insister… Il la laissait seule tous les week-ends." Je grimaçai à ses mots. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour lire ses pensées à ce moment précis ! Car je sentais qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Puis il me donna les faits, passant à sa "voix de docteur". "Quand Jasper l'a trouvée, elle avait trente-neuf de fièvre, et elle était à peine cohérente. Quand je suis arrivé, la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle a toujours froid à cause de la malnutrition et elle a perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle ne peut pas non plus garder la nourriture. Elle est sous IV en ce moment. J'essaye de te préparer, Edward." Je clignai des yeux, horrifié. "C'est important que tu comprennes à quel point c'est grave," ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. "Encore aujourd'hui elle ne va pas bien du tout. La moitié du temps, quand elle se réveille, elle ne peut même pas croire que nous sommes vraiment ici. Alors j'espère sincèrement que tu es en chemin à l'heure où nous parlons. Parce que nous sommes tout ce qu'elle a, Edward. Tu as fait une très grave erreur." Je fermai les yeux, secouant la tête.

"J'essayais seulement de la protéger…"

"Si Jasper ne l'avait pas trouvée, tu l'aurais _tuée._ " Il prit une grande inspiration, de toute évidence s'efforçant de se calmer. "Quand seras-tu là ?"

"Au plus tard demain matin."

SI j'avais des possessions en entrant dans cet hôtel, je n'en avais plus quand j'en sortis. Je courus, soulagé qu'il fasse nuit. Jasper y était allé contre mes ordres… et je ne pouvais rien trouver d'autre en moi que de la profonde reconnaissance. " _Si elle était morte…_ Je ne pouvais même pas y penser. _A quoi pensais-je ? Partir comme ça… c'était stupide et irresponsable."_ Je traçai à travers les ténèbres dans les rues de Mexico, mon don m'alertant d'éventuels humains à proximité, ma vitesse et mes réflexes me maintenaient hors de leur vue : tout ce qu'ils pourraient voir si je ne faisais pas assez attention serait une trainée floue. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de laisser des rumeurs derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir les Volturi à dos.

J'étais parti en espérant sincèrement qu'elle irait de l'avant, sachant que moi-même je ne le pourrais jamais. J'avais été transformé à jamais par cette fille, et il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible, non pas que je le veuille. Mais ce que Carlisle m'avait décrit… Malnutrition ? Était-elle malnutrie parce qu'elle était malade ? Ce n'était pas l'impression que cela donnait. Restaient deux autres alternatives, et je ne préférais aucune d'elles. S'affamait-elle elle-même ? Ou bien était-elle trop perturbée pour manger quoi que ce soit ? Les deux possibilités me rendaient littéralement malade d'anxiété, and si mon estomac avait toujours été en fonctionnement, j'étais certain que j'aurais vomi. _Est-ce moi qui ai fait cela ? Quoi d'autre l'aurait pu ? Et si je n'arrive pas à réparer mon erreur… ?_ L'idée de ne jamais revenir, de rester à l'arrière pour la maintenir en sécurité, avait disparu, jetée par la fenêtre. A la place, j'avais un besoin irrésistible de la voir, un besoin tellement intense que je courus plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

 _Je dois l'aider. Je vais l'aider. Elle va aller mieux. Puis je la transformerai, si c'est toujours ce qu'elle veut. Je ferais n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi pour la rendre de nouveau heureuse._

Quand j'arrivai à destination, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Je me rendis compte qu'il était presque six heures du matin, et je montai les marches jusqu'au perron, luttant pour ne pas tout simplement passer par la fenêtre. Je savais que je devais tout d'abord parler avec Carlisle et Esmé… mais je pouvais sentir son odeur tellement familière et les battements de son cœur. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avant que je n'aie pu frapper, les bras croisés, ses yeux trahissant à la fois sa tristesse et son inquiétude. "Je suis désolé". Je savais que ce n'était pas assez, et je savais également que cela prendrait un certain temps avant qu'ils ne me pardonnent complètement pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais surtout, je savais que Carlisle me reprendrait volontiers sous son aile. Il était un bien meilleur père que ce que je méritais. Il ouvrit ses bras et je me jetai dedans, reposant ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il me tenait.

 _Je le sais, Edward._ Ma famille m'avait manqué. J'entendais leurs pensées, toutes focalisées sur Bella ou sur moi-même, et je savourais leurs sons. _Es-tu de retour pour de bon ?_ Ses pensées étaient sévères, et j'acquiesçai. Je ne partirais plus, sauf si c'était ce que Bella souhaitait. "Emmett est avec elle à l'étage."

"Va-t-elle mieux ?"

Il hocha la tête, de toute évidence soulagé. "Elle a eu un pic de fièvre la nuit dernière, mais sa température a chuté quelques heures plus tard, et elle a pu manger quelques tartines et boire du jus de fruits. Elle souffrait au niveau de la poitrine ces deux derniers jours, et j'ai craint une infection, mais elle respire mieux désormais. Elle a seulement besoin de se reposer et de continuer à manger. L'IV aide à son hydratation, mais je pense la retirer aujourd'hui si les choses persistent dans cette voie."

Je soufflai, soulagé, ma tête retombant sur son épaule. "Nous allons devoir en parler, Edward. Mais je te dis tout de suite : si tu refais quelque chose de la sorte, je ne serais pas responsable des actions qu'Emmett, Jasper ou même Alice pourraient mener contre toi. Tu as agi avec cruauté et sans réfléchir, et tu savais que la traiter comme tu l'as fait n'était pas bien." Je grimaçai, acquiesçant néanmoins. "Tu es mon fils. Et je t'aime. Mais Bella est comme ma fille, et j'ai mal agi en donnant mon feu vert."

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais la mienne. J'ai insisté pour que nous partions. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé… Je pensais qu'elle irait bien, je pensais qu'elle irait de l'avant." Carlisle acquiesça.

"Je sais. Viens. Elle dort toujours, mais je suis certain que tu as hâte de la voir." Je hochai la tête. "Emmett, Edward va s'asseoir avec elle pour un moment." Mon frère musclé apparut en haut de l'escalier, montrant ses dents. "Emmett, pas maintenant."

"Pourquoi pas ? Elle dort. Maintenant semble être le moment idéal."

"Emmett… J'ai juste besoin de la voir. Après tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux." Il ferma ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, puis se raidit, croisant les bras et me fixant hargneusement du regard.

"Non. Si tu vas la voir, et si elle te voit, tu ne pourras plus la quitter. Si tu refais ça, je te jure, Edward, que je te désosserais." Il secoua la tête, et je tressaillis aux images, aux souvenirs qu'il me montrait : Bella le regardant avec incrédulité, puis faible et souffrante tandis qu'elle vomissait dans la cuvette des toilettes, avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras la manière dont elle tremblait même quand elle avait un tas de couvertures sur elle… "Va. Elle est ta compagne. Prends soin d'elle, comme tu aurais dû le faire tout le temps." Il heurta volontairement mon épaule en passant près de moi, avant de contourner précautionneusement Carlisle, puis sortit de la maison.

Je n'étais pas offensé. Les pensées d'Emmett étaient douloureuses et chaotiques. Il avait été aux côtés de Bella, de même que Jasper et Alice, et il avait paniqué quand elle toussait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait même plus respirer, la maintenant assise et suppliant Carlisle de l'aider. Il avait été obligé de lui assurer sans cesse qu'il était réel et qu'elle n'était plus seule. Et elle souffrait, elle souffrait tellement qu'il devenait violent avec moi, ce qui était son moyen de supporter la situation. Je grimpai les escaliers six par six jusqu'à ce que je me fige dans l'entrée du bureau de Carlisle.

Carlisle avait installé un lit dans la large pièce, les barreaux sur les côtés l'empêchant de bouger trop, même si j'étais sûr que le lit était plus confortable qu'un vrai lit d'hôpital, avec des draps d'excellente qualité… La couette la recouvrait jusqu'à la poitrine, et l'aiguille de l'IV était enfoncée dans son bras.

Mais ce n'était pas la vision de ce lit d'hôpital, de l'IV ou de l'aiguille qui me perturbait. C'était elle. Les pensées de ma famille n'auraient même pas pu me préparer à cela. Ses cheveux étaient secs et ternes, son visage amaigri et hagard. "Bella," murmurai-je en avançant. C'était ça, aller mieux ? Sur la voie du rétablissement, vraiment ? J'entrai dans la pièce, m'approchant toujours plus bien que je puisse déjà la voir parfaitement. Sa respiration était rauque, mais Carlisle s'était déjà assuré qu'elle ne souffrait pas d'une infection, et j'en étais soulagée.

Je m'assis sur le côté du lit, mes mouvements hésitants et prudents. Trop effrayé même de prendre sa main, je me contentai de la regarder, prenant une grande inspiration pour rester calme. Je devais être là pour elle, désormais, je devais rester calme et… quelque chose. Je devais faire quelque chose. Elle remua un peu dans son sommeil, commençant à rouler sur le côté, et je posai une main sur son bras pour la retenir. Je ne la retirai pas. Elle était si chaude, si douce… Je ne voulais rien d'autre que presser mes lèvres contre les siennes et la tenir dans mes bras. Je voulais tellement d'elle que cela en devenait ridicule. Mais au lieu de satisfaire mes envies, je caressai son bras avec mon pouce, espérant que je ne lui donnais pas froid.

Soudain, elle grogna, ses mots incohérents. "Bella ? Tu es réveillée, sweetheart ?" Je touchai sa joue, la caressant délicatement. "Bella ?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et mon cœur mort se serra lorsqu'ils devinrent ronds de surprise. "Edward…" Mon nom fut murmuré avec tellement de douleur… Je tendis le bras pour toucher sa joue.

"Je suis là, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé." Je heurtai sur les mots. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras. Tout son corps tremblait tandis qu'elle sanglotait, haletante, et je frottai son dos tout en la berçant. "Oh, Bella, je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé." Elle continua de pleurer, et j'entendis les pensées inquiètes de mon père lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

"Jasper ?" appela-t-il à voix basse. Mon frère apparut dans la chambre, exerçant son don sur chacun de nous, la faisant s'affaisser dans mes bras. "Son corps ne peut pas le supporter pour le moment." Il toucha son visage, puis se munit d'un stéthoscope dont il plaça l'extrémité sur sa poitrine pour écouter sa respiration. "Sa poitrine doit être quelque peu douloureuse, ce qui rend la respiration difficile. Un symptôme de la grippe. Combien de temps sera-t-elle inconsciente ?"

"Seulement quelques minutes…"

"Bien… Elle doit manger quelque chose."

"Je vais lui chercher ça," assurai-je en commençant à me lever, mais Jasper secoua la tête, posant une main sur mon épaule. Il était en colère contre moi, comme Emmett, mais il était beaucoup plus calme, et plus compréhensif… pour le moment. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas, et que dès que Bella serait rétablie et que je pourrais m'éloigner d'elle, je paierais de sa main le prix de mon erreur.

"Elle a besoin de toi. Je vais lui chercher quelque chose à manger." Je lui adressai un signe de tête pour le remercier, puis, tout en faisant attention à l'aiguille dans le bras de Bella, je m'allongeai à côté d'elle. A ma grande surprise, elle se tourna dans son sommeil et se blottit contre moi.


	6. The End

**Bonjour! Oui, je sais, j'avais dit samedi... Mais j'étais occupée! Voici donc la fin de cette fameuse histoire, bien qu'elle eût pu être poursuivie, selon moi. Mais je ne suis que la traductrice!  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et si c'est le cas je suis ravie que vous ayez pu passer du bon temps. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et tous les "favourite", "following" (charabia que tout cela), et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation.**

 **Jasmine**

* * *

 **Bella**

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Je savais que j'étais avec les Cullen, que Jasper m'avait trouvée, que Carlisle était venu, suivi du reste de la famille… sauf Edward, mais je ne voulais pas penser à lui. Ils m'avaient emmenée chez eux. Il m'arrivait parfois de me réveiller et d'être encore si fatiguée que je ne pouvais pas rester assez alerte et me rendormais presque instantanément ; ou bien je me réveillais malade et l'un d'eux était présent pour m'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, leurs mains froides sur mon dos, et bien que le contact soit si froid que c'en était presque douloureux, j'étais reconnaissante pour ce contact.

J'étais continuellement enroulée dans des couvertures, je me réveillais toujours dans ce lit à barreaux dans le bureau de Carlisle. Le lendemain de mon arrivée chez eux, je toussais encore, et ma poitrine me faisait si mal que je ne parvenais pas à respirer sans souffrir. Une fois, je m'étais réveillée, quelqu'un criait et je sentais quelque chose de froid au niveau de ma nuque et de mon front. J'avais tellement froid, j'avais tellement mal, mais malgré tout, j'étais bien. Puis je m'étais rendue compte qu'Emmett et Alice étaient à mes côtés, conversant à voix basse. Puis Carlisle était venu, avait parlé d'une aiguille, et sitôt après, j'avais senti une pression au creux de mon bras. J'avais alors ouvert les yeux, regardant autour de moi, et Carlisle m'avait touché gentiment le visage en me promettant que tout irait bien, puis il m'avait mise en position assise pour me faire boire, bien que je sois épuisée et que je voulusse seulement dormir. "Ça aidera," avait-il dit.

Mais après, je devais avoir rêvé qu'Edward était de retour. Ce n'était pas possible… il ne m'aimait plus, il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie. Il me l'avait dit, je m'étais tenue dans cette forêt avec lui tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots de malheur. Alors, pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Se sentait-il coupable ? Était-il en colère ? Ou bien était-il seulement le fruit de mon imagination ? Peut-être étais-je en train de devenir folle, et tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar terrible. Je n'avais pas abandonné la possibilité de me réveiller seule dans ma chambre, chez moi… Mais quelqu'un me tenait. Quelqu'un de froid. Pouvais-je imaginer cela ? Y avait-il une chance pour qu'il soit réellement là ?

Quelqu'un me toucha la joue, délicatement. Un doigt se créa un chemin le long de mon visage, et je sentais des lèvres contre mes cheveux. "Bella ?" Je ne voulais vraiment pas y croire, je ne voulais même pas y penser. Parce que, si je m'autorisais moi-même à croire qu'Edward était de retour, et que, finalement, il ne l'était pas… ou bien qu'il repartait…

"Est-elle réveillée ?" fit la voix douce de Jasper. "Ses émotions sont bizarres."

"Je ne sais pas. Elle ne réagit pas à ma présence." C'était Lui. C'était certain. Je me souvenais de sa voix ! Je n'étais certainement pas en train d'halluciner…

"Bella." Quelqu'un me prit la main, la pressant délicatement. "Hey, ouvre les yeux, darlin." Il soupira légèrement lorsque je refusai d'obéir. "Bella, Edward est ici. Allez, tu ne veux pas lui dire bonjour ?" Je pris une grande inspiration, me tournant légèrement sur le côté, et ouvris les yeux. Mon regard s'accrocha à Edward.

Il n'avait pas changé, bien sûr. Toujours aussi magnifique, merveilleux… et plus qu'inquiet. Je fermai les yeux de nouveau, reposant ma tête sur l'oreiller. "Bella ? Voudrais-tu que je m'en aille ?" Je m'accrochai à lui, secouant frénétiquement la tête en sanglotant. "Oh, Bella…" Il pressa ses lèvres contre mon front. "Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…" Il murmura les mots encore et encore, nous berçant doucement. "Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner, Bella ?" Je me demandai si Jasper était toujours dans la pièce, et, si c'était le cas, il n'agissait certainement pas sur mes émotions à ce moment précis. La faille dans mon cœur, à jamais présente et douloureuse, semblait se réduire, mais j'avais trop peur que tout cela ne soit qu'illusion. Il n'était pas de retour. Ou bien il allait de nouveau repartir. "Voudrais-tu que j'aille en bas ?" Je secouai encore une fois la tête, et il soupira. "Que puis-je faire ?" demanda-t-il pitoyablement. "S'il te plaît, Bella, dis-moi ce que je peux faire !"

Je tentai d'arrêter de pleurer, m'écartant de lui juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder. "Tu es vraiment là ?" confirmai-je doucement, ma voix encore plus pathétique que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il caressa mes cheveux tout en essuyant mes larmes de son doigt.

"Je suis vraiment là, mon amour."

"Et… Et tu restes ?" Il serra la mâchoire, fermant les yeux pendant un instant.

"Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Bella. Je suis tellement désolé… Je sais que tu ne devrais jamais me pardonner, ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable."

"Je te pardonne," murmurai-je, me blottissant de nouveau contre lui. Il lâcha un petit rire tendu, puis m'aida à me reposer contre les oreillers.

"Merci. Carlisle arrive, il voudrait que tu manges quelque chose. Voudrais-tu une tartine ? Une banane ?" Je hochai la tête, le laissant m'aider à m'asseoir, décidant de le suivre, même si cela s'avérait plus tard n'être que faux espoirs. Je pourrais penser à tout cela plus tard. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir… et tellement fatiguée. "Bella ?" Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mes yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes, et il toucha mon visage. Je pense qu'il ajouta quelque chose, mais je ne compris pas.

"Oui. Elle se remet doucement de la grippe, sans oublier la malnutrition. Cela lui prendra un certain temps avant d'être complètement rétablie, alors elle va être fatiguée pour un bon moment encore. Sweetheart, tu peux manger quelque chose ?" J'acquiesçai, ouvrant les yeux et le remerciant à voix basse tandis qu'il déposait une assiette devant moi. "Mange autant que tu peux. Là." Il plaça un verre de soda sur le côté. "Cela devrait aider ton estomac à fonctionner correctement." Il jeta à Edward un regard dont je ne parvins pas à comprendre la signification. "Et si tu parviens à garder la nourriture, je retirerais l'IV, d'accord ?" J'acquiesçai en souriant légèrement, et il s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. "Je serai en bas avec les autres, si tu as besoin de moi." Je levai un bras pour l'enrouler autour de lui. J'embrassai sa joue, et il me serra fort dans ses bras pendant un moment.

 **Edward**

Elle mangea doucement, grignotant sa tartine du bout des lèvres, jusqu'à ce que j'amène le verre à sa bouche pour qu'elle boive. Je la tenais fermement contre moi, partagé entre le désir de ne pas la laisser partir et celui de ne pas lui faire mal. Je devais m'excuser… encore. Je devais m'excuser, lui prouver que je ne la quitterais plus jamais, parce que, de toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas me croire. Je resterais à ses côtés, je l'aiderais à se rétablir. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Puis, si elle le souhaitait, je la transformerais, et si elle ne le voulait pas, alors je resterais avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et finir les miens lorsqu'elle aurait cessé de respirer. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Elle reposa dans son assiette la banane à demi entamée. Ses yeux se fermaient, et elle se reposa contre les oreillers. "Comment te sens-tu, mon amour ?" demandai-je d'une voix douce, caressant délicatement ses longs cheveux. Elle eut un léger sourire.

"Je suis toujours si fatiguée." Je m'allongeai près d'elle, baisant ses cheveux.

"Tu veux dormir encore ?" Elle secoua la tête, agrippant ma chemise. "Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle. Dors si tu es fatiguée."

"J'ai pas envie…" marmonna-t-elle. Je lâchai un petit rire lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

"A-t-elle mangé ?" me demanda Carlisle à voix basse, derrière la porte.

"Toute la tartine et une moitié de banane. Ça a l'air d'aller, mais elle est fatiguée."

Carlisle entra dans la pièce, enleva l'assiette des genoux de Bella et caressa ses cheveux. "Prête à te rendormir ?" Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, se battant visiblement de toutes ses forces pour garder les yeux ouverts, et il rit. "Tu voudrais que je retire l'IV ?" Elle hocha la tête avec passion et il sourit, déposant un baiser sur son front.

 _Tu tiens le coup ?_ me demanda-t-il silencieusement en regardant le creux du coude de Bella, où l'aiguille était toujours enfoncée.

"Ça va aller," murmurai-je en réponse, gardant mon bras autour de ses épaules. Le médecin retira rapidement l'aiguille, plaçant aussitôt le coton sur la plaie pour arrêter le saignement, puis il posa un léger bandage. "Puis-je l'emmener en bas ? Cela pourrait peut-être l'aider, d'être avec tout le monde…"

 _Tu n'es là que depuis une heure… Tu crois tout savoir._ Je tressaillis, et il secoua la tête. _Je suis désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, Edward._

"Si," réfutai-je à voix basse. "Et tu as raison. Je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez, Carlisle." Il hocha la tête.

"Je sais," soupira-t-il. "Oui, je pense que cela lui ferait du bien de sortir de cette pièce. Bella ?" dit-il plus haut, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse entendre. "Voudrais-tu aller en bas ? Emmett et Jasper jouent aux échecs, Alice regarde la télévision."

Elle acquiesça, commença à se redresser, mais je l'attrapai, la serrant contre moi. "Tu n'es pas assez en forme pour marcher," la morigénai-je gentiment, baisant une nouvelle fois ses cheveux. Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. Je plaçai une main sur son dos, une autre sous ses genoux, et je la soulevai facilement, prenant une grande inspiration, mon nez contre ses cheveux.

 **Jasper**

Alice était assise à côté de moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Emmett, qui était revenu quelques minutes auparavant, était assis à même le sol en face de moi. La table basse sur laquelle était posé un jeu d'échec nous séparait. Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles pour nous tous, et nous ne pensions qu'à aider Bella à se rétablir. Lorsqu'elle avait été au pire de sa maladie, et qu'elle luttait pour continuer à respirer, j'avais vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir, que son cœur fragile allait s'arrêter. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais eu aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, et je n'étais même pas sûr que Carlisle aurait réussi à la sauver. Cela aurait tué non seulement Edward, mais nous…

Surpris, je levai les yeux pour voir Edward descendre les marches, Bella dans ses bras. Il s'assit sur le canapé et plaça Bella entre lui-même et Alice. "Hey, Bells," salua Emmett avec un sourire doux, sa voix anormalement calme. Elle lui sourit légèrement, les paupières tombantes. "Tu veux jouer ?" demanda-t-il pour plaisanter. Il bougea la table et s'assit près d'elle. Elle eut un petit rire, et secoua la tête.

"Non, merci." Il fronça les sourcils d'un air jovial.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" demanda Alice en lui souriant. Bella acquiesça, s'appuyant contre Edward.

"Ouais, je suis juste fatiguée. Où est Esmé ?" Carlisle entra dans le salon et s'assit en face de nous.

"Elle est sortie. Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps, elle avait besoin de chasser." Bella hocha la tête, et je fus surpris, comme toujours, de la manière dont elle prenait tranquillement tout cela, ce que nous étions et ce que nous faisions. Après la surprise initiale, elle n'avait aucun problème avec notre mode de vie, elle encourageait même Edward à aller chasser quand il n'y avait pas été depuis longtemps… bien sûr, c'était avant que tout cela n'arrive. "Tu voudrais regarder un film ?" Il attrapa la télécommande, et Emmett jeta une couverture sur Bella, l'enveloppant à l'intérieur. Je lui souris, sentant son affection pour nous et la lui renvoyant, et Alice prit ma main, s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

Bien sûr, nous allions avoir besoin de parler de tout cela assez rapidement. Esmé passa la porte d'entrée, s'assit sur les genoux de Carlisle et salua Bella avec affection Emmett se déplaça pour aller s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé, Rosalie à ses côtés… Tout semblait tellement normal. Mais je savais que Bella n'était pas guérie. Emmett et moi-même pouvions attendre un peu avant d'en faire baver à Edward, pour l'instant notre priorité était de nous assurer que Bella aille mieux, rattraper tout ce que nous avions perdu durant notre absence, et, bien sûr, négocier avec Charlie. Mais, à ce moment précis, ma seule tâche était de serrer Alice contre moi et garder un œil sur Bella tandis que nous regardions le film. La jeune humaine ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Autant dire que je ne regrettais pas mon choix de venir pour m'excuser. Cela n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée, après tout.

FIN


End file.
